Sword of Chaos
by Jiece18
Summary: Prince Elias unleashes a new evil onto Mobius!
1. Default Chapter

Thunder flashed as Prince Elias walked through the Great Unknown. His journey taking him from Knothole Kingdom, through the Great Forest, and half way through the Great Unknown. The Great Unknown was little more than a desert wasteland. With a few oases and little resources, both the Freedom Fighters and Robotnik have left the area virtually alone. Elias sat down next to a rock outcropping. The rock was cold due to the cool breeze following the storm. The thunder came from a dry storm, No rain, just thunder and lightning. The squirrel brushed some dirt from his clothes, which were starting to show signs of ware. Elias sighed, He didn't even want to come to this region, but something was calling him. He didn't know what. He just felt something. Elias sighed once more and stood up. His blue eyes scanned the horizon. Sand, rocks, boulders, and a whole lot of nothing. He took a deep breath; the air couldn't have been dryer. He continued walking. After an hour of walking, he came to a huge rock formation. It rose a good thirty feet up. He looked around. A small cave leading down was in the center of the rock face. Elias walked to the entrance and he looked down it. A small, cold wind blew out of the cave, causing Elias's brown fur to tingle. He didn't like the feeling he got from the cave, but he had come to far to turn back. He walked into the cave. A few feet in he saw a roughly made staircase leading down. Elias drew his knife from his belt and walked down. The air in the cave was cool and refreshing. He went down about fifty feet before reaching the bottom. A strange golden glow filled the room. A sword handle was sticking out of the far wall of the cave. Elias walked toward the handle. A strange voice filled the cave, "Welcome Prince Elias Acorn."

Elias stepped back, "How do you know my name?"

The voice got a little louder, "I know all! I know of your failure at Knothole Kingdom. I know of why you ran. I can help you."

Elias looked around, "How?"

The voice grew quieter, "I can give you power. More power than the Sword of Acorns that refused to obey you. More than even the great Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Why would you give me power? I don't know who you are or where you came from."

The voice chuckled as the squirrel showed signs of fear, "I am the spirit of a mighty warrior from you family's linage. I was going to be known world wide as the strongest warrior in the world, but an upstart from some low class family prevented me in obtaining my title and honor. I sensed that the same thing had happened to you. Together, we can reclaim what is rightfully ours. With your mind and my power, we will crush Robotnik and become heroes."

Elias put his knife back in its sheath on his belt, "What must I do?"

The voice chuckled again, "Pull out the sword. Simple!" Elias slowly grabbed the sword's handle; he took a deep breath. He pulled hard. The sword slid free. Elias held it up. The sword looked just like the Sword of Acorns, accept for the fact the blade was a darker metal and the handle was silver. A black light flashed from the sword. It washed over Elias, "Fool. Now I am free." Before Elias could speak the cave exploded. As the smoke cleared, Elias stepped out of the rubble. His fur was now gray and his eyes glowed a deep red. The sword was clutched tightly in his right hand. "Free!" He laughed out loud, "Free once again to smite all of existence with my dark power." He clenched and unclenched his left hand, "My powers have yet to fully restore themselves. I better find some power soon, I'm to vulnerable right now. He floated up into the air. "He raised his head up and yelled, "You all better watch out, Bojack is back baby." He flew off into the night.


	2. To Angel Island

Bojack flew through the night sky, toward Angle Island. He smiled, "Ah! So that where the Master Emerald lies. The elders were right to hide it from me, but now I will make it mine." He landed on the edge of the island. He stood still for a moment and shook his head as dizziness overcame his mind, "My powers are still weak. I better wait to fully restore my powers, before I try for the emerald." He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. He smiled, "There is a powerful person on this island. I will add his power to my own. " Bojack looked down at his clothes. The traveler outfit was dusty and torn. "But first I think I will get some new clothes." He walked in to the Mushroom Forest, toward Echidnaopolis. As he entered the city limits, he spotted a clothing store, "Bingo."

The entrance of the squirrel with the sword surprised the echidna at the desk in the clothing store. He stood up and went to greet the new costumer, " Welcome to Leon's Tailors. How can I assist you?"

The squirrel looked around, "I need a fighting suit, that also looks good. I deserve only the finniest you carry."

The echidna bowed, "Yes sir. I think we have just the thing." He lead Bojack to the fitting room and gave him a box, "I think this is perfect for you sir."

Bojack's red eyes went from the box to the echidna, "Will see." He went into the fitting room. After a few minutes, Bojack exited the fitting room and went to a mirror. The suit consisted of a black jumpsuit, red boots, a red belt, and red gloves.

The echidna stepped up, "What do you think?"

Bojack picked up his sword and pointed to a pile of leather. A beam of energy shot out of the sword and turned the pile of leather in to a sword sheath. He strapped it over his shoulder and put the sword in it, " It is sufficient!"

The echidna shook off the surprise of the sheath's creation, "I glad you like it." The echidna walked to the register, "So how will you be paying? Cash, check, or charge."

Bojack's eyes glowed. He raised his right hand and pointed his palm at the echidna, "Here is your payment." Red energy shot out of Bojack's hand. It slammed into the echidna and slammed him into a wall. The echidna slumped to the ground. Bojack smiled, "Keep the change." He walked out of the store. It was late and there were few people about the city. Making sure he locked the door, Bojack left the area to the Mushroom Forest, "The body should remain hidden until tomorrow. I better make sure to get what I need soon." He reached out with his mind, "The powerful one is far, but there is another nearby. He will do for starters!"

Julie-su sighed as she sat down on a tree stump. The four echidna trainees that were with her just stood next to her in their combat armor. Julie-su shook her head, "Take a break!"

"Yes Sir!" The echidnas took off their helmets and broke apart. A blue one named Jared leaned against a tree and lit up a cigarette. A pink echidna named Rita and a green one named Rick flirted with each other near a small brook. The last one a red female named Leda sat down against a tree and checked her laser rifle.

'_Finally!_' The last thing Julie-su wanted to do was to lead a squad of trainees on a stupid patrol round, but the constable was instance and Knuckles said it would look good on her record. '_Screw the record, these guys are really bugging me.' _Jared winked at her as he finished his cigarette. He started to walk over to her, but she placed her hand on her blaster pistol and switched the safety off. The echidna got the idea and stepped back. He went toward Leda, but she gave him a similar ultimatum. Julie smiled, '_At least one of them has potential._'

Espio the Chameleon walked through the Mushroom Forest looking for the others. The Mushroom Forest consisted of a few trees and giant mushroom every where. As he looked around, Espio's blue eyes caught something out the corner of his eyes. Espio activated his camouflage ability. He virtually disappeared. He looked around. After a few minutes, Espio gave up, "Must have been my imagination." He deactivated his camouflage. As he was about to search for his friends again, someone blindsided him and slammed him into a tree. Espio looked up and saw a gray squirrel standing over him, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The squirrel laughed, "I am the great Bojack. I have use for your camouflage ability."

The purple chameleon stood up, "What are you talking about?"

Bojack drew his sword, "You'll see." He pointed the sword at Espio and a beam of red energy shot out. It caught Espio in the chest and sent him flying. Espio bounced off a giant mushroom and landed on the ground. In one jump, Bojack landed next to Espio. Espio tried to get up, but Bojack slammed the hilt of his sword into Espio's face. Espio fell to the ground, out cold. Bojack pointed the tip of his sword at Espio. A multi colored beam shot out and enveloped Espio. With a flash of multi colored light, the chameleon turned into a fist size Chaos Emerald. Bojack re- sheathed his sword and picked up the purple emerald. He laughed, "One down. Six to go." The emerald flashed and entered Bojack's body. He arched his back and cried out as Espio's energy followed through him. His eyes flashed purple and returned to being red. Bojack stretched his arms out, "Damn that felt good! Not as much energy I would have liked, but it will do!" He activated his new camouflage ability and looked into a small pool of water, "Excellent!" He de-cloaked, "This ability is perfect!" He closed his eyes and reached out to the surrounding areas, "Ah the two powerful ones are still here. Hopefully they will increase my power enough to go after the Master Emerald." His eyes flashed purple and he transformed into Espio. The chameleon chuckled as he walked deeper into the forest.

Julie-su jumped up from her sitting position, "Let's move on!" As the group stood in attention, a loud rustling came from the bushes near Rita and Rick. The four trainees aimed their rifles and Julie-su drew her pistol, "Show yourself!"

"If you wish." The voice was cold and dark.

The pink echidna's eyes widened, '_Not him!' _She ran toward the trainees, "Retreat!" Before they could move the bushes exploded and blasted the group to the ground. Rick and Leda were the first to their feet, but Julie-su jumped up in front of them, "Run!"

"Why?" Jared had the lets go get him look. A green hedgehog with dark sunglasses stepped from the burning bushes. Dressed in black boots and combat armor. He wore a crimson trench coat. All four of the trainees gulped.

"Sperk!" Julie-su knew this hedgehog well. A very well known bounty hunter he had been around for longer than she could remember. He inspired fear and despair to anyone he encountered. She had seen him when she was a little girl, but he hadn't age a day. He barely looked over twenty. She spotted a dingo tied up a few feet behind the bounty hunter. Julie put on her game face and aimed her gun at his heart, "Your were told to stay off the island. Leave the dingo and leave the island!"

Sperk glanced at his prize, "He has been a very naughty boy. He backed out on a gun deal with some Overlanders."

"Then we will deal with him. You have no right to take him!" Even with those sunglasses, she knew he saw her as clear as day.

"Yeah!" Rita stepped forward, "Get lost!"

Sperk chuckled, "You are amusing. Maybe I won't kill all of you after all."

Jared fired his rifle, "You're the only one who is going to be dead." Before the energy bolt even got close to Sperk, the hedgehog ducked down and blasted forward with incredible speed. He stopped behind Jared and put him in a headlock. The other spun around with their weapons.

Sperk chuckled as Jared gasped for air, "You are either very brave or very foolish, but either way you're a dead man!"

Before he could break the guys neck, Leda stepped forward and dropped her rifle, "Just let him go! Just take your bounty and leave! There isn't a need for anyone to die." Julie-su fought the instinct to yell at her. She knew it was the only way.

Sperk seemed face seemed soften up for a few seconds, before returning to its cold exterior, "I guess I can be merciful." He released Jared and the echidna rolled away taking deep breaths.

"Thanks!" Leda's hand shot to her hip holster and she drew her pistol. Sperk didn't even reacted as she drew it and fired. The bullet hit Sperk square in the chest and the hedgehog hit the ground. It took the rest of the echidna's a few to recover from the shock of the scene. No matter of armor could withstand a direct shot from one of their pistols.

Rick chuckled and patted Leda on the shoulder, "Nice shot!" He kicked the fallen Sperk in the ribs, "You just made history! The famous Sperk shot dead by a trainee."

A chuckling sound erupted from Sperk, "Or trainee shot by Sperk!" Sperk leapt to his feet and grabbed the Rick, "Die!" He tossed Rick into Rita and Jared. As Julie-su and Leda took aim, a bright light flashed from hugs belt buckle. It blinded everyone. As their vision cleared, Sperk, the dingo, and their weapons were gone.

Julie-su cursed, "I'm going to get that guy!"

Knuckles the Echidna landed in a clearing near the Mushroom Forest and looked around. Nothing as usual. His patrol had become more of a ritual than an actual job. The Master Emerald had more than enough guards in Echidnaopolis, but he is the guardian, this is his job, his life, and his legacy. The red echidna looked around the surrounding area one more time, "Nothing here as usual." He sighed in boredom and walked to a near by giant mushroom. The plan was simple, jump on the mushroom, and get high into the air and glide to the next area. As Knuckles was about to jump on the mushroom, he was slammed into the ground. Knuckles quickly recovered and flipped to his feet. Knuckles looked around franticly, "What happen?" A mocking laugh sounded out from the mushroom. Knuckles's purple eyes locked onto the mushroom. Espio appeared on top of it. He jumped down, in front of Knuckles. Knuckles stepped back in shock, "Espio! Why did you do that?"

The chameleon laughed, "Sorry. I am afraid you got me mixed up with someone else."

Before Knuckles could respond, the chameleon punched Knuckles right into the face. Knuckles flew back a few feet and landed hard on the ground. The chameleon drew his sword, "My name is Bojack." He pointed the sword at Knuckles, "I hope fighting you will give me more sport. Your chameleon friend was too easy."

Knuckles stood up, "What did you do to Espio?"

Bojack smiled, "Where do you think I got my new body?" Knuckles rushed Bojack with a fury of punches, Knuckles was a great fighter, but with Espio's agility, Bojack was able to avoid each attack. Knuckles threw a right hook, but Bojack ducked it and drove his palm into Knuckles's neck. Knuckles fell down, struggling to breathe. Bojack laughed, "It only took my right hand to take you down." He tossed his sword from one hand to the other, "Didn't even have to use my sword."

Knuckles smiled, " I ain't done yet." Knuckles swept his left foot up and knocked Bojack down. The sword flew out of Bojack's hand and landed a few feet away. Knuckles jumped up, "It is going to take more than a cheap shot to take me down."

Bojack rose to his feet, " Maybe. But the game isn't over." Bojack tried a spinning kick, but Knuckles caught it and pushed him down. Bojack cursed and jumped up. As he got to his feet, Knuckles punched him back down. Knuckles smiled, "With out your sword, you can't fight." Bojack pointed his right palm at Knuckles, "Maybe. But then again!" A red beam shot out and slammed in to Knuckles's chest. Knuckles was slammed into the air and hit a tree so hard it fell over. Bojack stood up and wiped some blood from his mouth. He turned and walked to his sword. As he was about to pick it up,

Knuckles yelled out. Bojack turned to see Knuckles standing with his right fist pointed toward him, "Thunder Arrow!" A bolt of green lightning shot out of Knuckles's fist and hit Bojack in the chest. Bojack flew through the air, bounced of a giant mushroom, and fell to the ground. Knuckles fell to the ground on one knee; he was breathing hard, "Hard to use that move with out a Chaos Emerald." Knuckles stood up and walked to the sword, "Now what is so special about this sword?" He bent and grasped the handle. Black bolts of energy shot out and attacked Knuckles. The bolts shot in and out of his body. Knuckles was blasted back and hit the ground hard. Knuckles managed to look up and see Bojack pick up the sword.

He walked over to Knuckles with a slight limp, "You see. Don't you see? You can't win." He kicked Knuckles in the face with his good left leg. Knuckles was knocked cold. Bojack smiled, "Now for your power." He pointed a finger at Knuckles. A multi color beam shot out and turned Knuckles into a red Chaos Emerald. Bojack picked it up and absorbed it. In flash of red light, Bojack turned into Knuckles He laughed, "Now the guardian's powers and abilities are mine." He heard an explosion in the distance, "Ah the other one!"


	3. Evil versus Evil

Julie-su lead Leda and Rick in a search for Sperk. Jared and Rita had been sent back to report to HQ. Sperk had managed to steal all most all of their weapons, but Julie had managed to keep a small pistol in the one place that hedgehog couldn't get to. The others were stuck with their combat knives. As Julie walked into a small clearing, Rick sighed, "This is stupid! He kicked our buts when we had weaponry. What good are we going to do with these?"

"Feel free to go back at anytime."

Jared shrugged, "Fine! I like living!" Jared ran into the forest back toward the city.

"I'll get him!"

Leda wisely stayed quiet as she followed Julie. A brush started to rustle and Julie spun around and shot at it. Knuckles slowly walked out of the bush with his hands up, "Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

Julie managed to smile, "Sorry Knuckles! I thought you were Sperk!"

"I see!" Bojack hadn't a clue who Sperk was, but he decided to try stealth until his power had returned. He wished he had time to scan the memories of Knuckles, but he was sure he could pass off his deception, "So how was your night before Sperk showed up?"

"I've had better. Sorry I had to cancel our dinner date."

Leda slowly stepped back and out of sight, '_No need to eavesdrop._'

Bojack chuckled under his breath, '_I guess I have enough strength to cast a simple illusion spell._' He mumbled some words and waved his hand. Before Julie-su could ask what he was doing, she was surrounded in a purple and pink mist. Knuckles slipped off his gloves and walked up to Julie, "It has been awhile! I must not waste this!" Julie-su tried to talk, but the warmth of the mist quickly enveloped her mind.

Leda quietly waited under a tree for almost hour, "This has to be the worst training session I have ever taken. I would go and find out if they were done, but I really don't need to get involved with that!" She stood off and brushed off her uniform, "But I have to do something!"

"Want to try and shoot me again?" Sperk walked into view. Leda froze as he walked up to her. He held her chin in his hand, "No one has ever got that close to killing me. Take care of yourself! There are monsters in this world!"

"How can you be so sure?"

He kissed her lightly on the lips, "Evil knows evil!" Sperk jumped backed into the shadows and vanished.

Leda took a few breaths and shook off the shock of what happened, "Damn!" She walked off to find Knuckles and Julie.

Bojack left the half-naked and half-unconscious Julie behind some bushes. He stretched his arms and back out, "Damn that was good!" He returned to his squirrel form, "A little to good!"

"Oh my god!"

Bojack spun around to see Leda walk up, "Darn!"

Leda's grip on her knife tightened, "What are you?"

Bojack smiled, "Just a sprit of a long dead warlord!" He quickly looked Leda's body over, "You're quite attractive, I guess I have another round in me!"

"Just try it!"

Bojack shrugged and disappeared. He reappeared behind her and slapped her down. He stepped on her hand and caused her to drop the knife. He pinned her down, "You said try."

"Get off of me!"

"Not until I'm done!"

"Your done!" A strong hand grabbed the back of Bojack's outfit and he was tossed him off Leda. Sperk stepped in-between the echidna and the squirrel, "Sorry, but if anyone is doing that to this one, its me!"

"Thanks!" Leda had an annoyed look on her face. She spotted Julie's foot sticking out from a few bushes and she ran over. Neither Sperk nor Bojack took notice.

Bojack gulped a little, '_Damn the aura coming off this guy is huge. But this power, I have sensed this before._' Bojack stepped back, '_I haven't gain full power over these bodies or my magic. I better be very careful about this._'

Sperk glared at Bojack through his sunglasses. The night vision lenses gave him a clear picture, "You mind telling me who you are before I rip your throat out."

"My name is Bojack! I was ruler of a vast empire two thousand years ago." He transformed into Espio, "I guess your that Sperk fellow the pink one was talking about."

"I am!"

Bojack bowed, "Well it is a pleasure to meet you. I think you and I will get along fine!"

Sperk raised an eyebrow, "You know I am going to kill you, right?"

"Not when you become a part of me. Your power will be an excellent addition to mine!" He vanished. Sperk simply stood silently for a few then bent down and rammed his foot upward. It connected with Bojack's jaw and the chameleon fell back. He returned to his squirrel form, "What the hell?"

Sperk chuckled, "No one can sneak up on me! I was trained as an assassin and bounty hunter."

Bojack transformed into Knuckles, "Then I'll try brute force." Bojack went at Sperk with every move he could think of, but Sperk easily dodged each punch and grabbed one of his wrists. He rammed his fist into Bojack's gut and flung him to the ground. Bojack found to his disarray that Sperk had two sharp spurs on each fist like knuckles, "What are you?"

"I was Robotnik's answer to defeat you and the hedgehog, but I escaped and free to do, as I like."

Bojack slowly stood up, "So you're nothing more than a construct. Some living creation."

Sperk sighed, "I was born all right. Robotnik just did some enhancements." Sperk leapt forward and kicked Bojack out of the clearing and into the forest, "You may look like Knuckles, but you certainly don't have his abilities."

Bojack whipped the blood he had coughed up off his face, '_I used too much energy on Knuckles. I can't win this fight._' He drew his sword and shoved it into the ground, "I have enough power to cast one more spell. If only he would hold still."

Sperk drew his gold gun and took aim at Bojack, "Time to end this."

Before he could pull the trigger, Mighty blasted out of the forest and curled into a ball. He slammed into Sperk's back and sent him careening into a tree. Before Sperk could recover, Vector picked him up and tossed him into the center of the clearing. Bojack chuckled, '_Fools!_' He placed his hands onto the handle of the sword and black energy shot into the ground.

Sperk sneered at the armadillo and croc, "You fools!" He drew his silver blaster and trained both guns onto the pair. Before anyone could move, thick green thorny vines shot from the ground and wrapped around Sperk. "What the hell?" He fired his blasters several times, but the vines curled around him and formed a ball. A loud snapping sound filled the forest as the vines coiled and hardened.

Bojack stepped out of the forest, "Got him!"

Vector looked at the ball of vines that was suspended in the air, "That is new! Where did you learn that one rad red?"

Bojack tried to come up with an answer, but Leda helped Julie-su into the clearing. She had been wrapped up in Leda's jacket, "He isn't Knuckles!"

Mighty looked from Julie to Knuckles, "You're kidding."

"No! Knuckles loved his fights with Sperk. He said it kept him sharp. He is a fake!"

Bojack gulped as both Mighty and Vector looked at him with piercing eyes, "She is obviously not in her right mind! Why should you believe her?"

"Your not Knuckles!" Mighty tightened his fist.

Bojack quickly turned heel and ran. He picked up his sword and returned it to its sheath. Vector and Mighty gave chase, but Bojack managed to reach the edge of the island and jump. His dreadlocks opened instinctively and he started to glide, "Maybe next time!" He glided out of view.

Vector kicked the dirt, "Damn!"

Back at the clearing, Sperk exploded out of the vines and landed on the ground. Thorns were stuck in his armor and coat. Julie and Leda watched quietly as he pulled the thorns out. Several drops of blood dripped from where the thrones had scored a hit. Sperk glanced at the two echidnas, "Don't think this means I'm on your side." He winked at Leda, "See you latter!" Sperk ran in the direction that Bojack had. He ran past Vector and Mighty and jumped. His quills opened up and he started to glide. A black combat ship flew next to him and he got in. Its engines fired up and shot away.

Vector patted Mighty's shoulder, "This place just won't stay quiet."

"No kidding."

Bojack crash landed in a lightly wooded area on the planet's surface, "That was too close!" He sat cross-legged, "I better prepare myself for the next one." He closed his eyes and probed the minds of Knuckles and Espio.


	4. Station Square Rumble

Julie-su sat at around table in Knuckles hut. The guardian preferred to live far from the city. Vector, Mighty, Charmy, and Leda sat with her. Julie-su hadn't told the echidna why she was invited to The Chaotix's meeting, but she figured she'd find out. Julie glanced around the table a few times, "So we need to find out who this shaper shifter is and what he did to Knuckles and Espio. Leda!" Leda snapped to attention, "Please tell us what you heard before Sperk intervened."

Leda nodded, "He said he was a sprit of a warlord. He also told Sperk his name was Bojack and he was over two thousand years old."

"Anything else?"

Leda scratched her head, "He said something weird about absorbing Sperk. That was all I heard before the fighting started."

Mighty nodded, "He could have absorbed our friends somehow. It would explain a lot."

"But if that is the case, how do we save them?" Charmy voice was full of concern.

Julie-su stood up, "The Constable can't take action without proof. So we'll have to. Mighty and Vector will go to Knothole and tell Sonic. Charmy and me will go to Station Square to get Shadow. If this guy is absorbing people, he will most likely go for the strongest ones."

Vector shrugged, "But how do we know if he is going after them?"

"We don't! But we'll need their help anyway." Everyone nodded and the boys left the hut and left the girls alone. Leda gulped a little as Julie starred at her, "I need your help as well."

"For what? I'm just a trainee."

"Drop the act! Your actions last night proved that you're hiding something. You fired that pistol a little to well. And the fact Sperk came to your rescue and left you alone in his attack tells me you know him somehow."

Leda tried to smile and slowly stood up, "That is crazy! He is a cold-blooded murder. Crying children grow silent at the mention of his name. He just wants to screw me!"

Julie drew her pistol and aimed it at Leda, "You're lying! Tell me what is your connection to Sperk. That guy has a lot to answer for."

Whatever naivety Leda had faded away and she stood tall, "I wouldn't pull that trigger. Sperk isn't known to be nice to those who anger him."

"You know him!"

"I won't betray him!"

Julie sighed and re-holstered her pistol, "You his girlfriend or something?" Leda looked to the floor with a sadden look in her face. "He dumped you didn't he?"

"No!" Leda hugged herself.

"Beat you?" Julie-su walked over to her, "Abused you?" Leda remained silent either afraid or embarrassed to say anything. Julie managed a small smile, "Well your no spy, but I need to know your connection to him."

"We were lovers!" Leda burst into tears and ran out of the hut.

Bojack's eyes opened and he stood up, "That was invigorating!" He tightened his fists, "All that they knew is now mine." He floated into the air, "And my powers are back to full." He shot into the sky, "Station Square, here I come!"

Sperk brooded in his command chair of his ship. He was covered in bandages as he waited for his wounds to heal enough to leave the floor of the ocean. He hated to be weakened and he hated having to hide. The hedgehog stood up and walked to his cabin. He picked up the picture of Leda next to his bed, "My one weakness." He placed the picture down, "I have to eliminate that Bojack guy and then I will deal with Leda! I refuse to be weak again!"

Bojack landed at the edge of the city. He looked around the city, "Such a grand city! Even my empire didn't have such beauty. The memories of Knuckles hardly does it credit. As he walked around, Bojack saw a black hedgehog jump from one roof to the other. Bojack smiled, "Ah there you are." Bojack transformed into Knuckles and slammed his pointed knuckles into the wall of a building and climbed up it. He spotted the black hedgehog jumping to another building. He smiled, activated his camouflage ability and started to sneak up on the hedgehog.

Shadow walked to the edge of the ten-story apartment building and looked around the city. He looked to the east. The sun was bright in the sky. He smiled, "Another quiet day. Guess I'll turn in." Shadow preferred to sleep during the day. Before Shadow could head home, something grabbed his neck and flung him into the flat roof of the building. Shadow stood up as Bojack de-activated his camouflage.

The echidna smiled, "Well Well. The mighty Shadow the Hedgehog. I have come for your power."

Shadow glared at his opponent, "Knuckles? What in the hell is wrong with you?" Bojack's response was to punch Shadow hard in the face. Shadow flew through the air and landed on the edge of the building. The black hedgehog had barely enough time to look up before the echidna jumped and landed on him. The echidna slammed his right foot onto Shadow's neck. He pushed only enough to keep Shadow in check.

Bojack pulled out his sword and pointed it at Shadow, he returned to his squirrel form, "My name is Bojack. I'm glad you hesitated now your life is mine." Before Bojack could activate his sword, Shadow vanished in a flash of green light. "What?" Bojack yelled. As Bojack looked around, Shadow jumped kicked him in the back. Bojack was thrown from the building and landed on the one next to it. He quickly got up and turned to face Shadow.

The black hedgehog was tossing a green Chaos Emerald in one hand, "You may have had the upper hand at the start, but you just surprised me." Shadow pointed the emerald at Bojack, "Now I am going to take you down." The emerald flashed green. Shadow yelled, "Chaos Spear!" Several yellow energy bolts shot out of the emerald aimed at Bojack. Bojack didn't have time to react. The bolts hit Bojack with huge force. Bojack was blown from the roof and landed hard on the ground. Bojack rose to his feet. A car turned from behind the corner and was about to hit him. With one slash, Bojack sliced the car in two. The driver managed to jump out of his half of the car before it exploded. People were appearing everywhere after hearing the explosions. Bojack got an idea as Shadow appeared on the roof above. With one swipe of the sword, a blade of energy appeared and blasted part of a near by building. Rubble started to rain down on some people below. Shadow clutched his emerald, "Chaos Control!" Shadow warped from the top of the building to below the rubble. He managed to push everyone out of the way, before the rubble hit him. Everybody gasped as Bojack walked to the rubble. Shadow managed to pull himself out of the rubble. He could barely stand. He was cut and bleeding almost everywhere.

Bojack laughed, "I guess your weak enough to capture. As he raised his sword, someone flew out of the sky and delivered a kick to Bojack's right cheek. Bojack fell to the ground. He looked up. A white furred bat stood in front of him.

Her aqua eyes focused on Bojack. She held up a Chaos Emerald, "Black Wave!" A black wave shot out of the emerald and blew Bojack along the ground and into a parked car. It exploded. The bat ran to Shadow and helped him up.

Shadow looked at her, "Rouge? Is that you?"

Rouge smiled, "Yes."

Before she could move him, Bojack burst out of the flaming car. His clothes were singed and burnt, but there wasn't a mark on the squirrel, "Bad mistake my dear." Black bolts of energy shot out of his sword and ran through Rouge. She was blasted back and her head hit hard on some rubble. She passed out.

"Rouge!" Shadow yelled. Shadow turned to face Bojack. Bojack sprinted the distance in one second and slammed right into Shadow. Shadow fell to the ground next to Rouge.

Bojack laughed, " Two for the price of one." He pointed his sword and turned both Shadow and Rouge into emeralds. Bojack absorbed both of them. He fell to the ground screaming as energy followed through him. When it was over, Bojack rose to his feet laughing, "Not bad. Not bad at all." He re-sheathed his sword and looked around. People were staring at him. Bojack shot into the sky. "Shadow's chaos powers are amazing." He held his hands up, "Now to delete the memories from these fools." A black sphere appeared in his hands, "Forget!" The sphere exploded and a black shockwave flew through the city. Bojack transformed into Shadow and landed on the ground. His spell had worked; no one remembered what they had seen, "So far so good!"

Julie-su's ship landed on one of the landing pads at Station Square's airport. Charmy and Leda sat in the back. Julie had wanted to press Leda for more information, but figured just having her around was enough to bring Sperk out of hiding. A squad of human troops stood outside the ship as the trio stepped off the ship. The lead one was a blond woman. She had handcuffs in her hand, "By order of Station Square's president and our guardian Shadow, you all under arrest."

Bojack smiled as the three were handcuffed, "Well so much for that problem. I can't erase everyone's minds." He walked toward a hover pod he had ordered. Now that I possess Shadow and Rouge, I can capture the final person I need to complete my plans."

Julie-su struggled the best she could, "Let me go! You all have been deceived."

The lead human slapped her down, "We got the communication from Knuckles. He told us how you have turned traitor and planned to kill the president."

"You must listen! It is..." Black tape was stuck to her mouth and she was dragged to a van.

Charmy tried to fly, but two men held him to the ground. Leda pulled away from the woman holding her and tackled the men. Charmy's wings took him skyward. He looked back, but kept going as the troops opened fire with their pistols. Leda was grabbed by the collar, but all the guy grabbed was a leather string with a blue crystal attached, "My necklace!" The guy chuckled and ripped it off her neck. As Leda was being carried to the van, the guy smashed it with his boot. Leda looked at the shards as she was tossed in. The van drove toward the main prison.

Deep under the ocean a green light blinked on his control pad. Sperk sat meditating in his command chair. His eyes opened and he hit the light. A small map appeared on a screen, "So there you are."


	5. The fall of Robotnik

Jiece18: For some reason the breaks between the changing scenes won't show up. So I typed where the breaks are. Hopefully that will work! Thanks for the reviews.

_Story Start!_

It was morning when Bojack reached Robotropolis. The thick pollution filled clouds over the city made it appear to be night though. As Bojack entered the city's perimeter, automated laser cannons locked on to him. Bojack smiled, "Small fries." Fifteen cannons fired at him. The green laser beams shot all around him as Bojack avoided them. He pointed his fist at the city, "Chaos Spear!" Several yellow beams fire out of his fist. Each beam destroyed a laser cannon. With the laser cannons destroyed, Bojack flew closer. As he approached the large egg shaped command building, several objects flew at him. Ten red and white Swatbots on hover cycles flew at him. They fired the twin energy cannons on their cycles. Bojack dodged then and threw up his left palm, "Black Wave!" Black waves of energy shot out and smashed into the Swatbots. They all exploded. Bojack flies at the Command Building. "Thunder Arrow!" Bolts of lightning shoots out and blows a hole into the side of the building. He flies in and stands on the floor. He was in a huge corridor. "Which way?" Bojack asked himself. As he decides, a six-foot domed head robot walks toward him holding a laser rifle. Bojack turns toward the dark gray robot and looks into its red visor, "What do you want?" The Swatbot pointed his rifle at him, "By order of Robotnik; you are to come with me." Bojack raised his hands, "What ever you say." The Swatbot lead Bojack to Robotnik's command room. The fat dictator was sitting in his command chair. It swiveled around to face him.

Bojack looked at the fat man. He was stroking his orange mustache, "My My Prince Elias. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Bojack smiled, "My name is Bojack, you fat stupid ass."

Robotnik's red eyes narrowed, "You may have a new fur color and some new powers, but you can't fool me." Bojack jumped into the air and landed on Robotnik's stomach. The Swatbot was going to fire, but Robotnik waved him down. Robotnik chuckled, "What do you plan to accomplish by this little feat?" A blade shot out of Robotnik's robotic left arm and he slashed at Bojack. In one quick motion, Bojack drew his sword and sliced Robotnik's left arm off in one swing. Fear appeared on Robotnik's face.

Bojack smiled, "Your mind is mine." A beam shot out of Bojack's left hand and turned him into an emerald. He absorbed it. He closed his eyes and absorbed the information. The Swatbot stood there puzzled. Bojack turned and in Robotnik's voice, "Stand down and return to station." The Swatbot turned and walked out. Bojack chuckled, "Simple machines! He sat down in Robotnik's command chair, "Not exactly my old throne, but it will do." He transformed into Robotnik, "With these resources at my command taking the Mater Emerald should be child's play." He drummed his fingers on the chair for a moment, "But I would prefer to be back in my body and at full power. I need to absorb the last two individuals I need and create my body." He hit the intercom, "Snively!"

"Yes Sir!" Snively had panic in his voice, "I'm trying to find out what attacked us sir, but.."

"Silence!" Bojack cut in with Robotnik's voice, "I want our newest assault Swatbot to be put into full construction. In two weeks I want to launch an assault on Angel Island!"

"Yes sir! Very good sir!"

Bojack switched off the intercom, "I have waited a long time for this. Two more weeks won't mean anything." He stood up, "While Snively prepares my new army, I will acquire Sonic and Sperk for my new body!"

_Next Scene_

Sonic the Hedgehog was running through Knothole Kingdom. He was pushing himself as fast as he could go. A few inches behind him was Mina Mongoose. The yellow mongoose had really gotten better since he had started teaching her how to control her speed. Tails was a few feet a head with a flag. As Sonic past by Tails dropped the flag, "The winner, Sonic." The blue hedgehog stopped, but then Mina crashed into him. Sonic's green eyes locked with Mina's blue once. They were like that for a few seconds before Mina got off him. Tails ran up, "Good race."

Mina shook her head, "I still can't stop right."

Sonic put his hand on her shoulder, "Chill. You doing much better."

Mina managed a smile, "Thanks Sonic." She checked her watch, "Sorry I got to go." Mina ran off. Sonic and Tails waved by.

Sonic looked to his little buddy, "Want to go get a Chilidog."

The orange fox nodded, "Ok." The two friends started to walk toward Sonic's house. After gulping down a few dozen Chilidogs, Tails produced a well-worn map from his backpack, "I finally found it! The map to the Tiara of Aqua!"

Sonic smiled, "All right little buddy!" He grabbed the map and opened it, "Looks far away."

"It is and the map tells of many traps and guards!"

Sonic rolled the map up, "I don't care. If that tiara doesn't help patch things up between Sally and me, I'm doomed!"

"Mina has a crush on you."

Sonic patted the small fox on the head, "I like Mina, but what I feel for her is more of a crush. When I'm with Sally, I can't think about anybody else."

Tails jumped up, "I'll help!"

"The dynamic duo is ready for another mission."

"Yeah!" Their celebration was cut short form a knock at Sonic's door. Tails ran over and opened it, "Knuckles!"

"Hey little guy!" Knuckles walked in and high-fived Sonic, "How is the blue blur?"

"Been better! What are you doing here?"

"Angel Island has way too many guards! I'm lucky to catch a purse-snatcher every now and again." Knuckled sighed, "So I thought I'd check on you."

Sonic held up the map, "How about a treasure hunt? I'm trying to find the Tiara of Aqua."

Knuckles smiled, '_The Tiara of Aqua! Interesting! That tiara was worn by the woman I wanted to be my queen so long ago. I guess I can wait until we get it. It would make a nice memento!_' Knuckles patted Sonic on the shoulder, "Sure! It sounds fun!"

Sonic held the map above his head, "Team Sonic is back!"

"Team Sonic!" Both Knuckles and Tails yelled. Knuckles chuckled under his breath, '_Enjoy this Sonic, as soon as I have that tiara, your mine!_'

_Next Scene!_

Julie punched the metal wall of her and Leda's cell. They had been in prison for almost two days. They had been striped of their clothing and were stuck with gray prison dresses and barefoot, "This stinks! Some crazy spirit is out there causing who knows what kind of trouble and we can't get out of here."

"Let's just hope Charmy found help."

"I doubt he got far. Vector and Mighty are only about half way to Knothole by now. It will be awhile before we get any help." She sat down on the only wooden cot in the small room. She bet the guards had a good laugh at the fact there was only one bed, "So you want to tell me the whole story?"

Leda sighed, "Guess there isn't anything else to do." She sat down next to Julie, "I came from an isolated echidna village in the western continent. My father was a very abusive man and both my mother and me were on the receiving end of many of his rants. It wasn't very bad for me before I turned sixteen, but them my dad kept fondling me and touching me." Leda cringed at the mentioning of what had happened.

Julie gave her a small hug, "Sorry."

Leda wiped some tears away, "Its alright, I ran away when my father started to get a little touchy and ran into an echidna who had been terrorizing the daughters of families all over the place. He almost rapped me, but Sperk intervened."

"Why?"

"He was after the guy's bounty price! After he beat the guy into a pulp, he offered to give me a lift home. I guess whatever code he lives by prevents him from leaving victims in the middle of nowhere or something. He never did explain it." Leda gulped a little, "I told him where my home was for some stupid reason I can't think of. He dropped me off at the front door and I went in. My dad quickly slapped me around and tossed me through the window. Before I knew it, Sperk had shot him."

"Your kidding!"

"Nope! Sperk heard the crash and he responded. My mother had vanished so I asked if Sperk could take me someplace."

Julie laughed, "You asked one of the most feared hedgehog's on the planet to take you someplace?"

"I had no home and I was covered in cuts. He took me to his place and nursed me back to health. We both had no family so I guess we clicked."

Julie's jaw dropped. Sperk was the only a few steps short of achieving Robotnik's level of fame for atrocities and murders, and now she hears that he nursed someone back to health, "Why did you leave?" Leda shook her head and stayed silent. Julie stood up, '_Must have done it for the sex._' "So does he still carry a flame for you?" The lights suddenly shut off and red emergency lights activated. Julie-su nodded her head, "Figures!"

"I guess he does!"


	6. Six down, One to go

The commander of the GUN Prison yelled to every single trooper to find out what had happened, "What happened to the power?"

A woman looked up from her console, "Main power line has been cut."

"Imposable!" The commander shoved the woman aside, "That power cable it wrapped in titanium and buried ten feet below the ground." He checked the readings and clenched his teeth; the cable had been taken out. He stood up, "Communications?"

The tech shook his head, "Jammed sir! HQ won't expect a signal for twenty minutes."

The commander slammed his fist down on one of the metal desk, "We send a signal to HQ every twenty-five minutes. How in the hell did this happen?" The circular control room went silent as the men and women looked to each other. The commander sighed, "How about our main security cameras?"

"Garbled! But I have an image from the main yard." He switched his monitor on, "Sir!"

The commander walked over and looked at the screen. He stepped back, "Shit!" A black assault ship was sitting in the main yard and the bodies of several guards laid around it. He grabbed the intercom mic, "Attention all security forces, we have an intruder!"

__

Scene Change!

Lara drew her legs close to her body and hugged herself, "He is coming!"

Julie looked at the steel door to their cell, "And we aren't going anywhere. You scared?"

"Just at the amount of lives that stand between him and us. Also I don't know what he is going to do to me. Love me or hate me for putting him through all this."

"I hope we don't find out."

__

Scene Change!

The commander sat in his chair as the guards reported in every five minutes. So far Sperk hadn't mad any noise, "Time!"

"Ten minutes, six seconds!"

"After they fail to receive a signal, HQ will wait five minutes and send a team in to investigate. Hopefully we can keep Sperk contained by then." He activated his radio, "Security station! Report!"

A dark voice sounded over the speaker, "I'm afraid that your security chief is taking a nice long sleep."

"Sperk!"

"I'm glad that I am well known! I would love to chat, but I am on a tight schedule. Evacuate all of your personal from the building and I won't have to kill any more of them."

The commander chuckled, "Your pretty full of yourself. Over one hundred troops are stationed here."

"And I have killed thirty-six, but this isn't about numbers. Leave or die!" Sperk shut the radio down.

The commander cracked his knuckles, "Damn him! I will not surrender."

Sperk's voice came back on, "Oh and my ship has sent the right signal to your HQ, so don't count on help. It is just you, the helpless lames, and me." Sperk laughed evilly and shut the radio off for good.

__

Scene Change!

Sounds of explosions, gunfire, and blaster bolts sounded through out the prison. Sperk mowed through the guards he ran into. He got shot a few times, but he gave little thought to the wounds and kept going. In the cell, Julie tried to find anything that could be used to protect them from Sperk. Leda simply watched her as she tried to find something to make a weapon. Julie shook her, "Would you stop! He is coming!"

"So?"

Julie slapped her, "He is a murder! You heard his little announcement. He is going to come here and kill us both."

"Your wrong!" Leda rubbed where Julie had hit her, "Sperk and I have been through a lot. He is warmhearted and kind. He would always cheer me up when I needed it. I love him more than anyone in the world. So if he wants to kill me, I won't stop him!"

Julie jaw dropped upon hearing the last part, "What kind of girl are you?"

Before Leda could respond, the door to their cell sparked and slid opened. Sperk stepped in with his gold blaster pistol aimed at them. His left arm hung limp at his side and blood dripped from it. He had ran out of his favorite weapons, the exploding daggers a while back and had to stick with close range combat. Only his shades looked untouched, "Found you!" He was breathing hard and some blood trickled from his lips.

"Sperk!" Leda took a step toward him, but Sperk's finger twitched on the trigger. Leda closed her eyes and nodded, "If this is what you wish! I'm sorry for all I have put you through." Julie toyed with the idea of tackling Sperk. He was certainly in no condition to fight, but she stayed back.

The green hedgehog squinted his eyes, some blood had managed to drip into one, "You have been nothing but trouble. First the island now this place. I wonder why I bother." Sperk sighed and leaned against the door jam, "Its funny really! All the time we were together, the only thing you had to do was smile."

"Really!"

"That is all I ever needed. Whenever I came home, as long as you're there I felt almost normal. Happy even!" He holstered his pistol and drew his silver one. He tossed it to her, "I'll distract the rest of the humans." He drew his last pistol, "Leda! I love you!" Leda smiled at hearing what he had said. Sperk smirked, "Sorry this was the only time I said it to you. I have no regrets about my life. Just that I waited so long to tell you." He started to walk away, "Please escape!" He fell flat on his face.

Leda rushed over, "Sperk!" He sat him up, "Don't you dare die before me! I don't want to be alone again."

"I'll try!"

Julie ran over, "You're not seriously considering helping him. He has killed and hurt so many people."

"I won't leave him behind!" Leda helped Sperk to his feet, "Go if you want!"

Julie sighed, "Knuckles is going to kill me for this one!" She grabbed Sperk's shoulder and helped carry him. As they reached the exit, twenty armed guards stood in-between them and Sperk's ship.

The commander took a drag from his cigar, "The world famous Sperk! This is going to ensure my next promotion!"

Sperk chuckled, "If you live that is." He activated a control on his belt. The ship suddenly floated up and multiple gun turrets came out of panels of the ship. The guards turned to shoot the ship down, but the ship's guns cut them down. The ship lowered and the three got on. As the ship flew off, Sperk activated the autopilot, "Home!"

__

Scene Change!

Knuckles smashed his way through the stone wall as Sonic and Tails followed. He brushed himself off, "Well we have been in this tomb for about two days. Any ideas where we'll find the tiara?" Tails pointed behind the echidna. Knuckles turned his head and spotted the silver tiara with a blue gem at its center, "Oh!"

Sonic smiled, "All right!" He walked up to the stone pedestal and slowly picked it up, "Sally is going to love this!"

Knuckles laughed, "I'm sure she would, but your not going to be around to give it to her."

"What are you babbling about?"

Knuckles chuckled and slammed Tails into a stone wall, knocking the poor fox out. He returned to his squirrel form, "You will be apart of me!"

"Elias!"

"The name is Bojack my blue friend!"

Sonic set the tiara down, "Bring it on!"

Bojack smiled and waved his hands, "Oh I will! Come!" A vortex appeared and six Swatbots of different design walked into the chamber. Jet-black with shields and single sensor eyes. The vortex vanished and in Robotnik's voice, "Get him! The red eye on all the Swatbots glowed red as they started up. Arm mounted laser cannons activated on their right arm. They picked up their shields in their left hand and fired. Sonic rolled out of the way and pulled a Chaos Emerald from his backpack, "Sonic Wind!" A blue whirlwind of energy shot out of the emerald at Bojack. Before the whirlwind hit, a Swatbot jumped in the way and blocked with its shield. The whirlwind only left a scorch mark on the shield.

Sonic jaw fell open, "What? How?" Sonic didn't get time to get an answer. The Swatbots opened fire. The shots rang out around him as he jumped in-between the wall and throne. He had dropped the emerald. He wanted to retrieve it, but he couldn't.

Bojack smiled, "Number five go and finish him." One of the Swatbots ran toward the throne. When it got to the end, Sonic had vanished. The Swatbot's sensor eye looked all around, but it couldn't see him. The bot walked near the wall. It looked up. Sonic dropped from one of the stone pillars holding the ceiling up and landed on top of the Swatbot. He curled into a ball and cut the bot's head off. Sonic picked up the Swatbot's shield. He took a deep breath. Sonic ran at the emerald at full speed. The bots opened fire, but their shots bounced off the shield. One of the bots pulled out a small ball and threw it in front of Sonic's path. It exploded. Sonic fell down from the force of the blast. Two of the Swatbots retuned their lasers and fire a concentrated beam of energy at Sonic's shield. The remaining two flanked Sonic and fired around him to keep him pined down. The beams of energy were starting to burn through Sonic's barrowed shield. Bojack laughed out load, "You fool. You thought you could beat my new Swatbots and me."

"The thought had crossed my mind." As the shield started to heat up, Tails slammed into the back of one of the Swatbots that were firing the beams of energy. He attached a bomb to the one he had hit and tossed another one at the other. They fell to the ground and exploded. Bojack turned around.

Bojack cursed, "Damn you! Kill him!" The Swatbots turned to face the new enemy. Sonic took advantage and dropped the burning shield. He ran at one of the Swatbots and jumped toward it. He curled into a ball and sliced the bot's head off. Sonic ran toward the fox at full speed and picked him up and ran down a passageway. Bojack yelled, "After them!" Bojack and the Swatbot ran after them. Sonic rounded a few corners and stopped behind a pillar.

Sonic put Tails down, "Any ideas?"

The small fox shrugged, "I have no idea." He rubbed his head, "Head still hurts!

Sonic smiled, "You took a big hit." He put down his backpack, "Damn! No power rings!" He tossed it away. Sonic looked down at his little buddy, "Do you think you can take that last Swatbot?"

Tails smiled, "No problem."

Sonic nodded, "Ok, but don't you dare get killed." Tails nodded and ran off. Sonic took a deep breath. Sonic ran down the passage and stopped when he spotted Bojack and the last Swatbot.

Bojack was carrying a strange sword in his right hand. As Sonic thought of what to do, Tails jumped from a shadow and ran past the pair.. The Swatbot ran after him. Tails ran off leading it away. Sonic took a breath, "Be careful." Sonic's ran forward and stopped a few feet in front of Bojack, "Just you and me."

Bojack sneered, "Your mine rodent."

Sonic smiled, "Sorry. Got other plans."

Bojack's voice had grown deeper, "You fool. I have the Sword of Chaos you can't beat me." Bojack gripped the sword in both hands and slashed the air. A blade of energy shot out and Sonic barely managed to avoid it. Sonic rolled on the ground and stood up. Bojack laughed, "See how weak you truly are." Black lightning bolts shot out of the sword and lashed out at Sonic. It hit Sonic dead on. Sonic fell to his knees. Bojack ran at Sonic. Sonic dropped down and tripped Bojack. Bojack jumped up and delivered a kick to Sonic's face. Sonic fell to the ground. Bojack pointed the sword at Sonic. Black lightning lashed out. Sonic rolled to the side and started to run. A sphere surrounded Bojack. He took off at high Sonic and slammed into Sonic. The speed of the sphere pined Sonic to it and he went along for the ride. He flew for a minute and stopped in front of a wall. The sphere disappeared and Sonic fell down. Bojack calmly waited for Sonic to get to his feet. His legs wobbled as he faced Bojack. Bojack waved bye-bye and shoved Sonic into the wall. He hit the ground hard and was amazed he was alive. He was scratched and was bleeding.

He sat down. He had a raging burn in his chest, "Great. Some of my ribs are broken."

Bojack smiled, "Your mine!" He pointed at Sonic and a multicolored beam shot out. Before it hit Sonic, Tails jumped in front of it and he turned into an emerald. Bojack cursed as he absorbed it, "Not you! I wanted Sonic and Sperk! Now I can only have Sonic." He glared at Sonic, "I'll be back for you!" He vanished in a burst of light.

Sonic had to fight to keep his eyes open, "Tails!"


	7. Attack at Knothole Kingdom

Sonic slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in the Knothole Hospital. Sally was sleeping in the chair next to the bed with her head on his chest. The hedgehog smiled, '_All it took was a nutcase to pound me to get her to get close to me again._' He hated to wake her, but he needed to sit up. He gently nudged her, "Sal!" The squirrel's blue eyes slowly opened and she sat up. Sonic smiled as she yawned, "Been awhile!"

Sally managed a small smile, "Yeah! What happened to you in that temple? First Vector and Mighty rush here in a panic to find you, then they carry you back to Knothole beaten and bloody." She held up the tiara from the temple, "And you had this clenched in your hand."

Sonic slowly grabbed the tiara and placed it on her head, "I got this to say sorry for hurting you these past couple of months." He sighed, "But it cost way too much!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your brother was disguised as Knuckles and he attacked us. He absorbed Tails somehow and vanished." Sally had lost the ability to speak. Small tears formed around her eyes as she tried to come up with a reason for Sonic's story. In the end she collapsed into Sonic's arms and cried. The tiara fell from her head and landed on the floor. Sonic hugged Sally tightly, "Don't worry Sal. I'll figure this all out somehow."

* * *

Julie-su sat nervously on a couch in Sperk's hideout. They had arrived on the fabled Bounty Hunter Island, home to the Bounty Hunter Guild. It was a long-standing rumor that the guild had an island that could move, but she didn't believe it until now. Sperk's home was a large warehouse on the north end of the island. His living room was decked out with a huge T.V. and multiple game consoles, '_I wonder how many live had to be sacrificed for this stuff._' She had been there for two days and she really wanted to leave.

Sperk stepped up behind her, "Something wrong?"

The pink echidna just glanced at him, "Just to company around here."

"I can send you to a different place if you want." Sperk was stripped down from the waist up, with bandages wrapped around his arms and chest, but his gun belt was on and his hand twitched near the silver blaster on his left side. Julie didn't show a twinge of fear. Sperk chuckled, "Now I see how you can put up with Knuckles." He walked by and entered his small med room. He sat down and started to rip the used bandages off.

Leda slowly walked in with a small med kit, "Need help?"

"Whatever!" Sperk's tone had returned to its cold hard voice.

Leda gently replaced the old bandages with new ones, "Thank you for saving Julie and me." Sperk grunted and made no other sound.

Julie silently listened at the door, "Has he forgotten what he had said at the prison?"

Leda tightened the last bandage and stepped back, "You should get injured more often. You act like Speed when you're hurt." Sperk's hand slammed into the med kit and it shattered. Leda knew she had mentioned a forbidden subject. She straightened her shirt, "I wish you wouldn't get mad at the mentioning of your real name."

Sperk turned to her with fire in his eyes, "I refused to acknowledge that weak name. I am Sperk, the most feared hedgehog in the world. People are scared to mention my name and slunk back as I walk near them." He walked Leda back into a desk, "Speed was a scared little child."

Leda got into his face, "You think that gives you the right to toss off you name. I was abused form the age of ten, but I didn't change my name or who I am. Jackals killed your family and this is how you honor them. Casting off your name and who you are. I love Speed, not Sperk!" Sperk brought his hand back to slap her across the face. Leda didn't budge; he had done this before, but never actually hit her.

Sperk cursed and walked away. Before he got to the door he stopped, "I have grown tired of seeing you sad." He drew his gold gun. The name Leda had been inscribed on the barrel. His sharp spurs on his fist, his speed, strength, everything he had he owed to Sperk. "I wouldn't mind being Speed again. Maybe even like it." He pulled a silver box from his belt, "I have one condition thou." He tossed it to her.

Leda opened the box, "Is this what I think it is?" A small gold band with a small emerald on it.

Sperk smiled and slipped the ring on her finger, "I want you by my side." His voice had grown softer and warmer.

"Yes!" Leda hugged him tightly.

Sperk coughed a little, "Still a little sore!"

Leda let go, "Sorry!" She kissed him on the cheek, "So who are you?"

Speed shrugged, "Speed! It is time I tried to get my real life back. I will let Sperk rest in peace. But first we should do something about Bojack!"

"Right!" She walked to the door, "I'm glad your back for good."

Speed nodded and watched her leave. The green hedgehog sighed, "But to fight Bojack, I might have to become Sperk one more time."

* * *

Vector and Mighty waited outside the hospital, "When do we tell him about Bojack?"

Mighty shrugged, "Whenever he is ready to listen. He was pretty hurt." They heard an explosion coming from the center of town. They looked at each other and they ran toward the sound. When they reached the center of town, they got a shock. Bojack was standing in the middle of a squad of strange looking Swatbots. Eleven in all. Two were about seven feet tall and had huge plasma canons for arms. Two others were about five-foot and were painted deep red and they had huge gas tanks on their backs. Two others were black and had wings and a jetpack on. One of them was painted deep red and had a strange antenna on its back. The remaining four were five foot five, green, and caring shields.

Vector looked to Mighty, "How in the hell did they get here?"

Mighty shook his head, "Haven't a clue. I am going to go get the Tornado. Tails taught me how to use it in walker mode." Vector nodded and Mighty ran off. People were running away as fast as they could. The Swatbots were just looking around. Their single red glowing eye was moving around in their visors. Suddenly Bojack ran off toward Castle Acorn.

Vector wanted to chase him down, but he was sure the castle guards would handle him, "Bojack is being daring today." Vector jumped down near the Swatbots, "Hey medal heads. Want to dance?" Every bot looked at him.

The one with the antenna yelled, "Capture the hedgehog." Two of the green ones jumped at him. Vector moved as the Swatbots landed next to him. Vector jumped a few feet away. Vector was going to throw a wise crack, but the other two green ones grabbed him from the sides. The held him up. Vector tried to move, but the bots were too strong. Just then the two bots that were holding him, heads blew off. Vector fell to the ground and looked around. Mighty walked up in The Tornado assault walker mode. The other Swatbots scattered as Mighty aimed the rocket launcher.

Vector smiled, "What took you?"

Mighty smiled, "Had to make sure the area was clear of people before I brought the heavy guns."

Vector nodded, "Good luck, bro." Mighty nodded. Vector ran off and Mighty began his search.

* * *

Bojack ran through the town, pushing the few people he ran into out of the way. He was confident the Swatbots could take Vector and Mighty. He had to capture another prize. Castle Acorn rose in front of him as he made his approach. It was made of gray stone and had a few balconies and windows. As Bojack approached the castle gates, two badgers holding spears blocked his path. Bojack drew The Sword of Chaos. He swung it. A black energy blade shot out and sliced both of them. The fell to the ground, alive, but very hurt. Bojack jumped the gate and landed in the courtyard. Four beavers ran at him. Bojack waited till they were close. He looked to the sky and held the sword close. He yelled out loud, "Energy Field!" A dome of energy grew from Bojack and slammed the four beavers far away. The dome vanished and Bojack ran at the castle door. He jumped into the air and brought it down with one jump kick. The door fell on a couple of guards on the other side. Bojack ran trough the castle taking out any of the guards that got in his way. He burst into the main hall. The King and his wife were at the other end. Bojack smiled, "Too easy." Bojack calmly walked to the throne. He gave a mocking bow, "Hi dad!"

The king rolled his wheel chair in front of Alicia, "Elias! What in the hell are you doing?"

Bojack smiled, "Please forgive my appearance. My name is Bojack!" Bojack hand shot up and backhanded the king. The king was flung from his wheelchair and landed hard on the floor a few feet away. Queen Alicia Acorn tried to run to him, but was stopped by Bojack's blade, "Where is your lovely daughter?"

Alicia stood up confidently, "I won't tell you anything."

Bojack shrugged, "That is very sad!" He slammed his palm into the queen's stomach and she slammed into the far wall. The chipmunk fell to the floor. Bojack walked to the exit, "Guess I do this the hard way."

* * *

Vector rounded a corner and ran into the two red Swatbots. They aimed their cannon arms. Flame shot out of the cannons. Vector ran up the side of the building and jumped in between the two bots. The bots turned and fired. Vector rolled out of the way as the bots shot each other. Vector turned to laugh, but the bots weren't even burnt. Vector gulped, "Great fire proof." As the bots took aim, one of them burst apart. Vector looked puzzled as a skunk ran out from the side of the building. He aimed his arm-mounted crossbow and fired an arrow at the gas tank of the other bot. It exploded when the arrow hit the tank. The skunk walked up to Vector. Vector smiled," Never thought I'd ever be happy to see your ugly mug."

The skunk fixed his hat and reloaded his crossbow, "What? You thought you were the only one who can help?"

Vector turned, "Guess so St. John. I'll check the east and west sides of town. We got to take the rest of the bots out."

St. John nodded, "I'll take north. I saw Mighty heading south." The two nodded and ran to their respective areas.

Vector ran weaving in between buildings and fleeing people. As Vector reached a clearing, he saw Antoine holding his sword and staring into the sky. Vector ran over to the coyote, "Yo Antoine what are you looking at?"

Antoine didn't drop his gaze, "Bunnie is fighting those flying bots." Vector looked up, his green eyes scanning the skies. The two turned when they saw Bunnie drop from the sky using the jets in her feet to fly past. The two black flying Swatbots flew down firing their arm lasers. Bunnie dodged the fire, but just barley. Antoine looked to Vector, "What do we do?"

Vector thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers, "Antoine get ready to jump." Vector put his hands together and crouched down. Antoine nodded and put his right foot into Vector's hands. Vector yelled, "Hey Bunnie. This way." The rabbot nodded and flew over Vector and Antoine. As the bots flew past Vector launched Antoine up. With one swipe of his sword, Antoine sliced one of the bots wings off. The bot fell to the ground and exploded. The other bot turned to Vector and Antoine. As it took aim, Bunnie took aim with her left arm's cannon; she blasted a hole into the bots chest. The bot fell to the ground and exploded. Bunnie landed. Antoine ran over and gave her a hug, "I was so worried."

Bunnie hugged back, "I know."

Vector shook his head, "You guys got things covered here?" The two nodded. Vector gave thumbs up and ran off.

Mighty drove around the southern area of Knothole Kingdom. He doubled checked his walkers radar. It showed nothing, "Where are those bots?" As if to answer him one of the large purple ones appeared in front of him. It aimed its heavy laser cannons. It fired a wall of red-hot energy fire at him. Mighty's walker jump to one side. The wall of lasers hit a near by building and destroyed it. Mighty frowned, "Hey you can't do that." Mighty took aim with his charged particle gun. He fired. A bluish beam fired out of the gun. The bot jumped to one side, but the gun was on a turret and followed him. The beam ripped through the bot. It fell to the ground unmoving. Mighty jumped with joy, but the other bot snuck up behind him and took aim. Before Mighty could do anything a green laser beam shot out and destroyed the bot's head. Mighty turned to see where the shot came from. A fat purple walrus was standing a few feet away, holding a large laser cannon. Mighty waved, "Thanks Rotor."

The walrus waved, "No problem Mighty. I have been dying to try my new laser cannon."

* * *

Bojack surveyed the battleground, "My bots aren't doing as well as I had hoped. Guess I will have to step in!"


	8. Bojack Steps In

As Rotor turned to leave, two of the green Swatbots appeared and shoved him down. Rotor fell to the ground and dropped his weapon. The bots took aim at him with their arm lasers. Mighty rushed to help, but before he could do anything, a familiar croc jumped from some near by bushes. Vector opened his jaws and chomped one of the bot's heads off. Mighty blasted the last one. Vector helped Rotor up, "You ok Rotor?"

The walrus nodded, "Yeah. Just a little bruised."

Vector nodded, "Cool. Lets fan out. We have three more bots and Bojack to find." They nodded. Rotor picked up his weapon and ran off.

Mighty walked up to Vector, "Vector do you know how Bojack and the Swatbots managed to get here?"

Vector shook his head, "No clue bro. But I plan to find out."

As Vector and Mighty started to move out, Bojack jumped in front of them and the three remaining Swatbots walked up behind him. Bojack smiled, "You have managed to do some damage to my Swatbots." Bojack drew his sword, "Let's do this."

Vector roared, "You'll pay for what you have done." Vector jumped at Bojack. Bojack took off at speeds that would put Sonic to shame and ran at Mighty. Mighty took aim, but before he could fire, Bojack drove his sword into the Tornado and dragged the sword through the right side of the walker. Sparks flew from the walker. Mighty jumped from the walker just as it exploded. Mighty was blown through the air by the blast and hit his head hard against the side of a near by building. He slumped to the ground out cold. Vector shook his fist at Bojack, "How dare you?" Vector lunged at Bojack. Bojack simply side stepped him and slammed to hilt of his sword into the side of Vector's head. Vector fell to the ground, but rolled back up to his feet. Vector curled up into a ball and tried his spin dash attack. Bojack smacked Vector with the side of his sword and sent Vector flying into a tree. Vector bounced off the tree and attacked Bojack again. Bojack caught Vector on the flat side of his sword. Vector spun on the sword for a second then Bojack flung him to the ground. Vector uncurled and stared at Bojack. He hated the smirk on Bojack face.

"Why don't you give up? I have all the cards."

Vector spat on the ground, "No way Bojack." Vector tried a jump kick. Bojack grabbed his leg and slammed him face first into the ground. As Vector pushed himself up, Bojack kicked him hard in the stomach. Vector fell down again. Bojack picked him up by his throat and flung him into the side of a building. He slammed him so hard the building wall cracked. Vector fell down.

He held the sword high, "I always wanted to try crocodile steak." As he was about to swing, Bunnie flew out of no where and fired her arm cannon. Bojack jumped out of the way and swung at Bunnie. Bunnie stopped and flew up. St John jumped from the bushes and fired an arrow at the Swatbots. The arrow pierced one of the greens ones head. The arrow blew the bots head off. As St John made a jump for the other one, the red command bot slammed its fist into St John's back. As he tried to get up the bot kicked him in the face. St John fell to the ground and stopped moving. The last green one stood with the command Swatbot. Bunnie swooped at Bojack. Bojack grabbed her robotic left arm with his left arm and swung her around. After a few passes Bojack smiled, "See you later." He swung his sword and sliced Bunnie's robotic arm off at the elbow. She hit the ground and rolled to a tree. She tried to get up, but fell to the ground. Antoine appeared from behind a building and in a fit of rage he charged Bojack, sword held high. As Antoine brought his sword down, Bojack blocked with his sword. Antoine sword broke on impact with Bojack's sword. Bojack then slammed Antoine in the face and sent Antoine flying through the air and landing on a nearby roof. Bojack scratched nose, "Now where was I?" He thought for a moment. As he thought Mina Mongoose ran at him and tried to tackle him. In one motion he grabbed her neck and flung her at the Swatbots. As the yellow mongoose flew near, the red command Swatbot lifted its right foot and Mina hit it hard. Mina fell to the ground and the bot put its foot down. Bojack shrugged, "Guess I will just pound you until you beg for mercy."

As Bojack walked toward Vector some one yelled out, "Sonic Wind!" Blue whirlwinds of energy shot out and slammed into the side of Bojack's face. Bojack was slammed into a wall. Bojack cursed and spotted Sonic. A Chaos Emerald was clutched in his shaking right hand. Sonic's chest was wrapped up, but he stood strong, "Long time no see!"

Bojack smiled, "Thanks for showing up. I was wondering how many of your pathetic friends I was going to have to hurt before you came out of hiding."

Sonic's eyes narrowed, "You'll pay for what you have done!" Sonic aimed the emerald, but Bojack was quickly on him and he slammed his fist into Sonic's ribs. Sonic dropped the emerald and fell down in pain.

Bojack sighed, "Your in no condition to fight me." He pointed his sword at Sonic, "You are the last." As the sword started to glow, his last green Swatbot exploded. The red command Swatbot looked around, but a dagger slammed into his armor. It beeped a few and exploded. Bojack looked around for the source of the attack. A green hedgehog stood at the far end of the street. Bojack couldn't place his finger on who it was. Dressed in black and blue sneakers and white gloves, the hedgehog looked normal enough. Bojack walked toward him, "Who dares to attack my bots?"

"My name isn't important! I've come to take you down!"

The voice was slightly familiar, "Be gone!" Bojack held his palm out and an invisible force slammed the hedgehog back into a store's glass window. Bojack chuckled as he swung his sword and black lightning shot out and destroyed the building's foundation. After the building had collapsed and crushed the annoyance, Bojack turned back to Sonic, "These interruptions are tiresome." Before he could start, a strange laughing filled the street. Bojack gulped as he felt a twitch at the back of his mind, "I have felt this before." He spun around just in time to see the building rubble explode outwards. A crimson light shone from the center of the rubble and a crimson hedgehog walked onto the street. Dressed all in black, except for a crimson trench coat and boots, the hedgehog put a pair of mirrored sunglasses on to hid his glowing crimson eyes. Bojack winced slightly at the small arc of crimson energy sparking around him, "Sperk! You're a berserker!"

Sperk smiled, "Oh I am much more than that! I'm glad you recognized me even after my change." His voice was dark and cold. He pulled his glasses down just enough for Bojack to get a view of his eyes, "Time to die!"

* * *

Sonic found himself standing on a rooftop about a few blocks from the street Bojack and Sperk stood. The others had been rushed to the hospital. Only he, Sally, Julie-su, and some echidna he had never met where left. The king had ordered his forces to evacuate anyone in the area. An orb of light flew next to Sonic, "Tikal!"

The echidna spirit appeared, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here. Bojack did a good job of hiding his sprit from me."

"You know that guy?"

"Bojack is a powerful wizard who found away to extend his life indefinitely. He developed a technique to make new body when he got old. When he reached the age of fifty he would mate with some one. After the baby is born it grows rapidly, reaching the age of sixteen in a matter minutes. After that Bojack's soul is transferred to the new body. His full power and mind remains and he can continue his work. But unfortunately he came up with another power that gave him the idea to control the world."

Sonic shifted, "What?"

"He developed the ability to transform people into Chaos Emeralds. He then absorbs the emeralds and the person's power is added to his own. He can only absorb seven at a time."

Sonic interrupted, "Can we save them?"

Tikal nodded, "Yes, but we must save them before Bojack gets a new body. During the switch the souls of the absorbed are turned into pure energy and are used to increase the power of Bojack's new body. But luckily his power has diminished somewhat."

"How?"

Tikal glanced at Sonic and looked up, "One thousand years ago Bojack tried to capture the Master Emerald. Chaos countered the wizard and managed to weaken him, but Bojack quickly caste a lightning spell and drove Chaos away. Just as he was going to claim the Master Emerald, two warriors descended on him. One was armed with the Sword of Acorns and the other the Sword of Chaos. The two battled Bojack for two days. When the battle ended the warrior with the Sword of Chaos was struck down. Before he died, he sacrificed his remaining energy to trap Bojack within the Sword of Chaos. The sword was sealed in a rock and was forgotten. But Prince Elias found the sword and Bojack took over his body. Now he wishes to absorb seven of Mobius most powerful fighters and then create a new body. If he switches again even Chaos won't be able to counter him." Tikal looked to the two fighters, "But it appears he won't get the chance. The Sword of Chaos is still keeping most of Bojack's powers weakened and Sperk is putting out a great deal of energy."

"What happens if Sperk kills Bojack?"

Tikal glanced at Sonic, "Our friends will die!"

Sonic tightened his fist, "We won't let it happen. I'll stop Sperk!"

"You can't" Leda walked to the roof edge, "Sperk is unstoppable now."

Sally looked from the echidna to the glowing form of Sperk, "How do you figure that?"

"When Robotnik was turning him into a weapon, he infused him with Sonic's, Knuckles's, Shadow's, and Tails's abilities. While he is strong now, most of his power is confined to what Robotnik called The Berserker System! When it is triggered, Sperk would change into a chaos empowered killing machine."

"But berserkers are mindless killing machines. I fail to see why we can't out think him." The echidna spirit was looking at Leda with a puzzled look.

Leda burst into tears, "Something went wrong. When he transforms he becomes malevolence, corrupt, and destructive. His mind becomes cold and calculating. His IQ shoots through the roof and he does have a bloodlust." Leda hugged herself tightly, "Just imagine Robotnik with Chaos's powers."

Julie placed a hand on Leda's shoulder, "This has happened before?"

Leda nodded, "I didn't see it, but I heard rumors that the bloodshed surpassed even Robotnik's evil. Sperk will kill anyone in sight."

Sonic sighed, "Just what we needed."

* * *

Bojack was well aware of Sonic and his friends getting away, but his attention was on the glowing Sperk. Bojack started to raise his sword, "No mindless thing will beat me."

Sperk shot forward and stopped just inches away from Bojack, "Your right! I have a mind!" Sperk's fist shot up, but before it reached Bojack's chest, small air boosters activated on Sperk's gauntlets under the coat and doubled the power of his punch. Bojack was sent flying into the air and landed hard on the stone street. Blood trickled out from where Sperk's sharp spurs had hit. Sperk sighed, "And I had such high hopes for a good fight."

Bojack struggled to his feet, '_This energy! It is so intense and so dark. Never in my life have I sensed this much dark energy._' Bojack probed the memories of everyone he had captured and found Robotnik's. Memories of a crimson hedgehog tearing apart a lab and killing hundreds of slaves. Bojack gulped, '_Robotnik you fool! How in the hell can I fight this?_'

Sperk grinned, "So many ways to inflect pain. Where to start?"


	9. The Greater of Two Evils

Bojack took a few steps back as Sperk energy aura grew, "You may have some power, but I will defeat you." Bojack changed into Knuckles, "Thunder Arrow!" He threw a punch and a shot of lighting flew at Sperk. The crimson hedgehog ducked down and used his fist to dig into the ground. Before Bojack could react, Sperk's hand shot from the street.

"Get down here!" Sperk pulled him through the stone street. The ground shook a little before Bojack was tossed out of the hole and onto the roof of a building.

He turned back to normal, "You're starting to annoy me." He held his hand up, "Thunder of the Heavens, strike down my foe!" The clouds turned dark and black lighting shot from the clouds and into the hole where Sperk was climbing out. The ground erupted and rubble was thrown everywhere as the lighting struck the ground.

Sperk leapt up at Bojack, unharmed, "You missed!" Bojack dodged Sperk's fist, but Sperk vanished.

"Chaos Control!"

Sperk appeared behind Bojack and grabbed him, "Give it up! Your stolen powers can't compete with mine."

Bojack cursed, "That might be true, but my magic can!" Bojack jumped back and landed on top of Sperk, "Lava Body!" Bojack's fur turned red and smoke started to rise from Sperk's armor. Sperk tossed him off and rolled to his feet. Bojack rushed at Sperk as his body returned to being gray, "Fool! Bone armor!" Bojack's bones grew and exploded from his body. Black bone formed armor around Bojack's body and huge bone blades grew from his forearms. Bojack swung both arms, but Sperk grabbed both blades. His gloves were armored. Sperk tossed his arms apart and slammed his knee into Bojack's chin. Sperk grabbed Bojack's head and slammed into the roof. The wooden roof crumbled and they both fell into the house. Bojack was the first to walk out of the destroyed house, "Where did he go?"

Sperk shot out of a pile of rubble, "Die worm!" Sperk pulled out three of his bomb daggers in each hand and tossed them at Bojack. Bojack hit the ground with his sword and a wall of stone rose up to block the daggers. The daggers exploded on impact and sent Bojack flying. Before he hit the ground, Sperk closed the distance and grabbed Bojack, "Time to end this!" He spun around and tossed him into a lamppost. As Bojack hit it, the post fell down and sparked as its wires were severed.

Bojack shook his head, "Thank god for this armor!" He placed his hand on the post. The post flashed red and shot forward into Sperk's chest. Sperk was slammed back and rolled across the ground. Bojack stood up and slammed the sword into the ground, "I grow tired of you!" He placed both hands on the handle of the sword and black energy shot from the sword and into the ground. As Sperk rose to his feet, a hand made of stone shot up from underneath him. The hand crushed him. Bojack sighed, "You came close my friend, but in the end, I always win!"

The hand exploded and Sperk shot from the sky, "Just keep barking!" He drew both of his blasters. He spun in mid air and kicked Bojack back. As he fell back, Sperk shot at him with his blasters. The bolts ripped into Bojack's armor and he hit the ground hard. Blood trickled from the cracks in his armor. Sperk chuckled as he returned his blasters to their holsters, "You're done!"

Sperk walked up to the sword still imbedded in the ground, "And I'll claim this little toy for my victory!"

Bojack grinned, '_Go on! Touch it! The sword will blast you back and give me time to heal._' Sperk gripped the sword and pulled it free. Black energy shot from the sword and tried to strike Sperk, but crimson energy shot from his arm and clashed with the black.

Sperk chuckled as the black energy faded and vanished, "That's better!"

"What!" Bojack rose to his feet, "How in the hell can you ward off the sword's power?"

Sperk shrugged, "Guess it likes me more!" He pointed his fist at him, "Sperk Shot!" A crimson beam shot from his fist and blasted Bojack into the side of a building. Bojack found himself imbedded into the wall. Sperk chuckled, "Sperk Buster!" A large crimson blast shot out and blasted Bojack though several buildings and exploded. Bojack's armor was gone and he was burnt all over. Sperk slowly walked to the fallen Bojack. He picked him up and placed the blade of the sword at his throat, "Now to end this!"

Bojack coughed up some blood, "Let's be reasonable about this. Why don't we join forces? Together this world will be ours."

Sperk shook his head, "Sorry, but I want to destroy this dust ball, not conquer it."

"Your crazy!"

"Yeah!"

As Sperk prepared to thrust the blade forward, "Stop!" Sally and Sonic had run up with seven guards from the castle, "Enough Sperk! Please don't kill my brother."

Sperk chuckled and swung the sword at them, "Die!" A blade of crimson energy shot from the sword and flew at them. Sally and Sonic managed to hit the dirt, but the guards were killed instantly. Sperk turned his head back to Bojack, but the squirrel blew a green mist into his eyes. Sperk cried out and tossed him down, "Bastard!"

Bojack ran at Sally and grabbed her. He pulled a small knife from his boot, "Back! I will kill her."

Sperk sighed as he cleared his eyes, "What makes you think I am going to care if you kill her?"

Leda jumped in front of Sperk, "That is enough!" She grabbed his left arm, "Sperk! You can't kill him!" Sperk's left arm moved from her grip and lashed out at her. Sperk's left fist connected with the left side of Leda's face. The sharp knuckles on his fist scraped against her cheek and drew blood. Sperk's eyes turned to his left fist and his eyes locked onto the blood stained on his pointed knuckles. Sperk glanced over to Leda; she was lying on the ground, holding the left side of her face with her left hand. Small drops of blood dripped in-between her fingers. He bent down on one knee and reached out to Leda. She started to pull back, but Sperk was much quicker. He pulled her left hand from her face and his crimson eyes looked over the bleeding slash marks on her face. Leda wanted to get away, but she didn't want to make Sperk angry in his present state. Sperk started to run his tongue over the injury. Leda was shocked by his behavior, but she didn't want him to stop. When Sperk had lapped up all the blood he could as he reached onto his belt and took out a small med kit. He pulled out a small bandage and proceeded to apply it over the wound.

Bojack couldn't believe his eyes, "Well this is to weird for me!" He gulped as Sperk finished and stood up with his crimson eyes glowing at him, "Keep the damn sword!" He turned to Sonic, "Meet me on the outskirts of the city in two days or Sally dies!" Bojack and Sally vanished in a burst of green light.

Sperk sneered, "I guess I can wait!" He started to walk away. He stopped and looked at Leda, "Stay out of my way!" Sperk vanished in a burst of crimson light.

Leda just starred at the spot Sperk vanished as Tikal appeared next to Sonic, "We need a plan!"

Sonic glanced up at the spirit, "No shit!"

* * *

Sonic sat in the waiting room of the hospital. He shot up as Dr. Quack walked in. The yellow duck was holding a huge clipboard. "How is everyone?"

The doctor scratched his bill, most of them have only a few bumps and bruises. But St. John has two broken ribs. Mina has a minor concussion, Antoine has a broken left arm, and Bunnie has a few bruised ribs and her left arm has been cut clean off. Rotor is with her now, trying to repair it. Mighty's left leg is broken in several places, most of his ribs are bruised, but not broken, he suffered mild head trauma, and has more cuts and bruises than I can count. Aside for that he will be all right, but he won't be going anywhere for quite awhile. And Vector will have to stay in bed awhile."

Sonic patted the duck on the shoulder, "Thanks doc."

Dr. Quake nodded, "I try." He walked off.

Sonic looked to Tikal, "Best bet is to go after The Sword of Acorns. It should be able to match The Sword of Chaos."

"But your hurt and even with the sword, you won't stand a chance against Sperk or Bojack. By the time you face him, he will regain his full power."

"You have a better idea?"

"If you go now you won't stand a chance. But I have a plan that might just work."

Sonic turned to her, "What?"

Tikal shook her head, "Long ago an ancient and powerful wizard created the technique of fusion. With the fusion gauntlet, it was his belief that two people could fuse mind, body, and sprit into one. Unfortunately no one has ever fused and lived. Their minds and spirits just wouldn't fuse and they both died. The fusion would heal you wounds instantly, but if it is successful you'll be one person forever."

Sonic laughed, "Dead no matter what I do. So whom should I fuse with?"

"Mighty is the only one around whose inner energy comes close to yours. The gauntlets are at Angel Island! I will go retrieve them."

"And I'll get the sword!" Tikal nodded and vanished. Sonic sighed, "Lets just hope that nothing else goes wrong."

* * *

Bojack sat crossed legged in his command room. Sally was asleep in a cell nearby. Bojack chuckled, "Once I have Sonic, you my dear will mother my new body! And I will finally have this planet in the palm of my hand." 


	10. Metal Awakens

Bojack walked into Robotnik's private lab and flipped a nearby switch. The seals on a tube in the middle of the lab hissed as the tube rose into the ceiling. The black liquid in side of the tube turned to smoke as it hit the air. Two glowing red eyes flashed from the smoke, "Yes my master."

Bojack laughed, "With the knowledge of Tails and Robotnik I have given you new life and a much more powerful body. I trust you know whom you serve."

"You Master Bojack!"

"Good!" Bojack grabbed a chaos emerald from a wall safe. Energy crackled from his hand and the emerald turned black, "This emerald has been tainted with a sample of my soul and power." He placed it into the smoke and stepped back, empty handed, "I want you to go to Knothole and give Sonic some extra incentive to come to me."

"That is all!"

"Of course not! After Sonic is mine, you may burn all of his friends and family to the ground. How does that sound, Metal?"

The eyes flashed, "Nothing would please me more."

* * *

He hated driving! He loved running! But he was stuck with having Julie-su drive him to the lair of the Spider Ninjas. The offspring of the deadly spider ninja, "', they had the desire to have and protect The Sword of Acorns. Sonic just hoped they would let him have it without incident. He was in no condition for a fight. He glanced over to the pink echidna driving the jeep. She was holding up pretty good considering everything that happened. They came to a cave with some large spider webs sticking out of the entrance. Julie-su stopped the jeep, "This is it! Any ideas on how to get them to hand over the sword?"

"Ask real nice!"

"And Knuckles considers you his rival, how?"

Sonic shrugged and got out of the jeep, "Hey I have been beaten, smacked around, and have two evil guys that I have to take down. Excuse me for not having been prepared for this."

"Sorry!"

Sonic walked toward the cave, but he stopped in fright. Julie-su ran up to him and froze. Five spider ninjas were laying on the ground dead, "What the heck?"

"Sonic old friend!" A blue metal hedgehog with a turbine in his chest walked out of the cave. Blood dripped from his claws. His red eyes glowed as he looked over the two standing in front of him, "Bojack said you would come here, so I came!"

"Metal! So your Bojack's new lackey!"

"In a way! He used your little buddy's mind and Robotnik's resources to resurrect me in a new and more powerful form." Metal flexed his claws, "Now I have been instructed to kill off your friends and family until your surrender yourself to my master."

Julie pulled her blaster, "Just try it!"

Metal's arm shot up and a blaster opened on his arm. He blasted the blaster out of Julie's hand, "Your really should stop saying that. So what is the call Sonic?"

Sonic smirked, "Your going to have to knock me senseless before I surrender or let you hurt anyone else."

Metal shrugged, "That is acceptable!"

* * *

Leda sat in the hot spring just outside of Knothole. Her mind kept trying to figure out the events that had transpired just twenty-four hours ago. He hand reached up to touch her bandaged cheek. She winced in pain and pulled her hand back, "Speed!"

"Leda." Sperk appeared from the shadows. His eyes shined with a dim crimson light as he walked up to the spring. Leda turned toward him, but kept her body from the neck down in the warm water. Sperk was in his armor and coat. The Sword of Chaos was in a metal sheath on his belt. He bent down on his knee and gently touched Leda's face. She pulled back and he nodded, "I hurt you!"

"Who are you?" Sperk scratched his head and looked at her oddly. Leda wasn't sure if he was truly confused or if the berserker system was effecting his mind. Leda pointed at a chair nearby, "Could you hand me my towel?" Sperk took a few moments to think before shrugging and getting her the towel. Leda wrapped the towel around her torso and stood in front of Sperk, "So who are you?"

"Who do you want me to be?" His voice was still low and dark. She punched him. The blow hit him square in the jaw. He barely felt the impact, but it did shake him up inside. His eyes started to glow brighter, "Leda!"

"Don't Leda me. What were you thinking?"

Sperk sighed, "I needed this form to beat Bojack. I needed the power."

Tears filled her eyes, "You always do this! You run off, jump into fights, and have little regard for your own safety at times. I don't know if I can keep waiting for Speed to come back. I don't want Sperk in my life, I want Speed!"

"Speed is weak! I am powerful. I will crush all those who stand in my way."

"Then kill me! I am obviously standing in your way."

Sperk's hand slowly went for his sword, but his eyes dimmed, "Your right! Speed is dead, so this is a goodbye!"

Leda ran to him and hugged him, "Speed. I am sure we can.." Sperk vanished. Leda collapsed to the ground crying,

* * *

Sonic and Metal revved up and dashed at each other. Metal tried to swipe at Sonic with his claws. Sonic ducked and rolled out of the way. Metal turned and rushed him. Sonic went into ball mode and aimed a spin attack at Metal's head. Metal vied to the left and followed up with a punch. Sonic flew back, but managed to land on his feet. Metal zoomed at him. Sonic fell to his back and as Metal flew over him, Sonic slammed both of his feet into Metal's face. Metal hit the ground hard. As Metal stood up, Sonic connected a jump kick to the side of Metal's face. Metal was quick to respond and grabbed Sonic's left leg and swung him around. After a moment he tossed Sonic to the ground. Metal didn't give Sonic a chance to get up; he flew at him and picked him up by the neck. Metal zoomed up into the air and dropped Sonic from twenty feet in the air. Sonic rolled in the air and grabbed Metal's legs, "Sorry. I ain't going anywhere." Metal made a beeping sound and took off with Sonic still holding on. Metal flew close to the ground and tried to drag Sonic off. Sonic started to run while still holding on. As they came to a rock, Sonic lifted his feet and braced himself on the rock. The sudden added weight stopped Metal and he fell down. As he stood to face Sonic, Sonic attacked with a Spin Dash Attack. The attack hit Metal right in the chest and he went flying. Sonic dropped to one knee, he was breathing hard. "Hope that did it." His hope was killed when Metal walked up. He held his ribs, "Damn! Can't keep this pace up."

Metal grabbed Sonic's neck and held him up, "Your lucky I need you alive."

"Put him down!" Julie ran up and punched him in the face. She yelled out as she hit Metal's face. Her hand hurt like hell.

Metal scanned her hand, "Your hand is broken in two places. That was very stupid." He slapped her across the field. "Now to deliver my prize." Metal started to take off, but Sperk shot out of no where and smashed his fist into Metal's face and the metal hedgehog dropped Sonic and impacted the side of the cliff. Metal shook his head and rubbed the sharp indents in his face, "What are you doing here?"

Sperk took off his shades, "I've come to rip your mechanical head off."

"How did you know where I was?"

Sperk glanced back to Sonic, "I placed a tracker on your sneaker. I was going to kill you, but you're not worth my time right now." Sperk cracked his knuckles, "But this one should provide some fun."

Metal eyes flashed red, "Let us see what you got." Metal and Sperk stood still and silent. Metal grew impatient, he started firing. Sperk dodged the pulse blast and ducked behind a tree.

Sperk pulled out his twin blaster pistols and sighed, "Worthless scum!" Sperk ran from the tree and opened fire on Metal. Metal fell to the ground to avoid the attack. He returned fire. Sperk jumped out of the way and rolled behind Metal. He let loose a borage of blaster fire. Metal dropped and rolled away. Sperk continued firing. Metal ran behind a tree and pulled out two grenades off his waist. He pulled the pins out and tossed them at Sperk. Sperk jumped out of the way as they exploded. Metal activated both of his arm lasers and ran toward the smoke.

He looked around, but no luck in finding Sperk, "_Where did that hedgehog get to?_" Sperk lunged from the smoke, dropped his blasters and slammed into Metal. Metal fell to the ground. Metal used his legs to thrust Sperk off him and to the ground. He jumped up, ignoring his headache and jumped onto Sperk, pinning him to the ground with his legs. He started to pummel him with his fist, "I'm better than you in every way. I will kill you." Metal stopped to here Sperk speak.

Sperk smiled, "You have issues." Sperk managed to free his arms and slammed a double fist attack into Metal's face. Metal fell off. Both of them stood up slowly. Metal wiped blood colored oil from his mouth, "I will beat you."

Sperk smiled, "Feel free to try."

"Die Worm!" Metal ran at him. Sperk grabbed Metal's arm and preceded to flip Metal onto his back, Sperk twisted his arm and pulled it out of the socket. Metal rolled up and slammed his foot into Sperk's face; Sperk fell back off balance. Metal jumped up and tackled him to the ground. They rolled across the ground, finally hitting a tree, with Metal on top. Metal laughed, "You lose."

Sperk smiled, "That's what you think!" Sperk's eyes glowed and The Sword of Chaos shot out from behind a tree and impaled Metal through the chest. The robot got off Sperk as energy discharges shot from his busted turbine. Sperk stood up and brushed himself off, "Your pathetic! DIE!" Sperk clamped his hand over Metal's face, "Sperk Buster!" A crimson energy beam erupted from his hand and Metal's head exploded. Sperk stepped back as Metal's body fell down. He looked at his hand. The glove was burnt, "Need stronger armor!" He looked around, "Where did that hedgehog go?"

* * *

Sonic walked through the blood stained cavern and past the burned webs, "I'm kind of glad Sperk showed up." He spotted The Sword of Acorns impaled into an altar. He walked over and pulled it out, "Got it!"

"Good now hand it over." Sonic spun around as Sperk tossed Julie to his feet, "Give me the sword and I will let you both live." Sonic gulped and looked down to Julie. She had a few burses, but he bet Metal did those. Sonic sighed and tossed Sperk the sword. The crimson hedgehog caught it and nodded, "Good choice!" Sperk walked out of the cave and pulled his sword free of Metal's body, "Now I have all the power I need." He glanced back at Sonic, "Tell Leda I'm sorry!" He vanished.

Sonic cursed, "Damn!"

Tikal waited for Sonic to finish his story, "So he has the sword!"

"Yeah!" They guy shows up, smashes Metal to pieces, and steals the sword!" He kicked the ground, "Now what are we going to do? We got a body-stealing wizard at Robotropolis with a robot army and a bloodthirsty chaos powered nutcase. So what was your day like?"

"I got the gauntlets. But I don't think the fusion between you and Mighty will be enough."

"So were done fore."

"Chaos is on his way here to help. Maybe you can fuse with him."

"Chaos!" Sonic's face brightened, "The water god Chaos."

"There is a slim chance."

Sonic smiled, "I'll go for it."

* * *

Sperk stood atop a cliff that over looked The Great Forest. Crimson energy sparked from his body as he held both swords tight in his hands, "Never have I ever been so powerful." He smiled as aura grew, "I will crush Bojack and then wipe out anyone else who dares get in my way." He held both swords high, "The apocalypse has come! Soon all will be nothing but dust at my feet."

* * *

Bojack seemed to wince as his sensors picked up a huge power increase, "This system is interesting. I must find a way to gain this power for myself."


	11. The fall of a hero!

Bojack sat in the command chair of his new flagship the Egg Battleship. Twice as big as The Egg Carriers, it housed enough firepower to decimate Angel Island. At least after he had upgraded all of its weapons and Swatbots. Snively stood next to him completely unaware that he had taken the form of Robotnik. Bojack hated being so fat, but he needed to have as many loyal followers as he could. His fleet was made up of his flagship and four smaller assault ships that matched The Egg Carrier's design. "Time?"

Snively checked his handheld computer, "Six hours, Sir!"

Bojack nodded, "Good! In six hours I will have The Master Emerald!"

"But sir, what about the defense forces? They have considerable firepower."

"I will handle that when we reach the island." Bojack stood up, "Call me when we are thirty minutes from the target." He left the bridge, "Soon my power will be absolute and I will conquer this puny planet." He walked to his private room and returned to his normal form as the doors closed behind him. Bojack smiled and walked over to Sally who was hanging from the wall in chains, "Soon my dear. Very Soon!"

* * *

Sonic sat nervously in The Freedom Fighter Special assault plane. They had reserved word of Bojack's fleet taking off. Angel Island had been warned and they were escorting three troop transports to the island. St. John and Mighty were cleared to fight, but the others still needed down time. The skunk had brought Leda with them in hopes of using her to control Sperk. Sonic didn't like the idea, but with most of The Freedom Fighters and Chaotic teams out of commission, they need all the power they could get. Of course finding Sperk was a lot harder than talking to him. Sonic rubbed his ribs, "I hope this fusion thing works. I can't fight like this."

Tikal appeared in front of him, "It is our only hope. Chaos is waiting near the outer edge of the island. These ships are faster than Bojack's, so we should get there with a few minutes to spare."

Sonic nodded, "I guess!" Tikal suddenly rubbed her head as if she had a headache. She sat down on the floor. Sonic jumped up and rushed over the echidna, "You all right?"

Tikal shook her head, "Sperk is on the island! He is heading for the emerald chamber."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing! Chaos is the only one who can do anything."

* * *

Sperk found the guards around the emerald mildly annoying. About ten of them, he took ten seconds to kill them. He stood in aw in front of The Master Emerald. Slowly rotating in its shrine is glowed with a green power. Sperk chuckled as he walked up the stone stairs, "The greatest power on the planet. This should do some damage." Sperk drew The Sword of Chaos and jumped on top of the emerald. The spinning slowed down and the emerald's glow grew. "Know what I plan don't you." He held the sword high with the blade pointed at the emerald, "When I thrust the sword into the emerald, it will exploded and destroy half of this pathetic planet." Sperk laughed, "Then I can get to wiping out the rest of the vermin." As he thrusted down, a stream of water blasted him off the emerald and into the far wall. Chaos transformed into his body form and kicked Sperk deeper into the wall. The Sword of Chaos landed with a loud clang on the stone floor. Chaos stood in front of the imbedded Sperk. Sperk tried to pull himself out of the wall, but Chaos smashed him back with a wall of water. Sperk chuckled, "You think you have me water god!" Sperk's eyes glowed, "Your pathetic!" Crimson energy lashed out and the wall exploded. Sperk landed on the ground as the rubble fell around him, "Lets see what you got!" Chaos silently exploded into a wave of water and fell upon Sperk. Chaos transformed into a whirlpool and smashed Sperk to the floor and under the water. As Sperk's lungs emptied, his aura intensified and crimson lightning arched from his body and the water turned crimson. The water vanished and Chaos landed on the floor. Sperk coughed up the water he had swallowed, "Not bad!" Sperk drew The Sword of Acorns, "But unlike you, I don't have a weakness." He tossed the sword and impaled Chaos. Crimson energy kept the god from moving. Sperk picked up his other sword, "Too bad for you I can generate electricity easily. Now you can watch as I destroy this place." Sperk started to go for the emerald, but Tikal appeared in his way, "Move or be moved!"

"No! You can't do this! You're not an evil person. I can sense the dark energy Robotnik infused you with. Don't let it grow anymore."

Sperk threw up his palm and blasted Tikal against the steps, "For a spirit you seam to have a real enough body!" He froze at the sight of Tikal limp against the stairs, "What is this feeling?" He felt his sword and body tremble, "What is wrong?" He fell to his knees, "My power, I can't control..." He yelled out!

* * *

Sonic jumped from the ship and onto the ground, "Where are they?"

"Who!" Mighty joined him.

"Tikal and Chaos! I need to fuse with the water god in order to fight Bojack."

"Maybe Sperk held them up."

"I hope not!" Sonic looked up and several fighter bots shot over head and toward the city, "He is here!"

* * *

The battle came quickly and harshly. The Swatbots swarmed onto the island and quickly engaged the defense troops as the ships launched attacks from a distance. Echidnatropolis had a sizable air force, but they were no match for Bojack's fleet. Sonic waited on top of a large building, he knew he was being searched for. Bojack appeared in front of him in a burst of green light, "Sonic! So glad you could come. So have you considered my offer? Surrender yourself to me and I let Sally go."

Sonic shot forward and curled up into a ball. He slammed Bojack off the building. He watched Bojack transform into Knuckles and slam his sharp spurs into the side of the building, "I'll never surrender to you!" Sonic jumped off the building and ran down the side at Bojack. Before he could react, Sonic curled into a ball and smashed into Bojack. Both hit the ground hard. Sonic rolled across the ground. His sides hurt so much he couldn't move.

Bojack simply stood up and brushed himself off, "Please spare me! I let you hit me and that is the best you've got."

Sonic gulped, '_That was the best I had._'

Bojack pointed at Sonic, "I had hoped you were a tad more powerful, but I will manage somehow." As energy formed at Bojack's finger, a wave of water blasted out of a hydrant and blasted Bojack down.

A sword fell from the wave and landed next to Sonic. The blue hedgehog watched as the water god, Chaos reformed next to him. His green orb-like eyes shined as he helped Sonic up. "Thanks!" Chaos nodded. Sonic chuckled, "One of these days we need to teach you to talk."

"You won't be around for another day." Bojack stood up and his eyes glowed red, "I will kill you both." He threw his hand out, "Tormenting Lightning!" Black lighting shot from his hand and blasted the pair back.

Chaos held up a gold gauntlet and Sonic took it, "Guess it is now or never!" Chaos nodded and put on a silver one. Sonic remembered what Tikal had mentioned about this and managed to stand a few feet from Chaos.

Bojack glared at the pair, puzzled, "What is this about?"

"Fusion!" Sonic cried out as both he and Chaos threw a punch and their fists connected. Silver light exploded from them and only Sonic stood where they had stood. He now wore both gauntlets and his eyes were aqua in color. He picked up The Sword of Acorns, "Round two bonehead!"

Bojack shrugged and summoned his bone armor, "You might be worth absorbing after all."

* * *

Mighty punched another Swatbot in the chest and watched it smash into a couple others as it fell. The armadillo took a few breathes, "Damn! These new models are a lot stronger than the old ones." He watched as a group of ten Swatbots walks up. The sunlight gleaming off their green armor and their red sensor eye glowing. They had their arm lasers ready. Mighty sighed, "Doesn't anyone believe in a break?"

St. John ran up with Leda, "We are pinned down! Those damn airships have wiped out almost all of our heavy guns." He tugged on Leda's arm, "Where is that psycho? He usually shows up when you're in danger."

She pulled herself away from the skunk, "He isn't going to come. He has already said his goodbye to me."

"WHAT!" St. John glanced at the incoming bots, "Oh great! Fall back!"

"To where?" Mighty tightened his fist, "I'm going head on! I may die, but I will take a good number of those guys with me." Mighty charged the group of bots, but the grounder under them exploded in crimson light. Mighty jumped back as Sperk jumped out of the hole he had created and landed with his back toward them.

Leda stepped toward him, "Sperk!"

"Your nothing but trouble you know. Every time I leave you, you get yourself in trouble."

"I need to get your attention somehow."

Sperk chuckled, "Don't worry! I think I have developed a hero complex or something!" He drew his sword, "I'm sorry about all the time I left you alone. And I am sorry I must leave you again, but I have to atone for my sins! Good bye love!" Sperk shot into the air and flew toward the flagship.

The main guns off all the ships launched their missiles and laser batteries at the flying Sperk. His crimson aura doubled in size and formed a sphere around him. He smiled as the attacks exploded against his shield, "Pathetic scum!" He smashed into the hull of The Egg Battleship. He busted into the ship and zoomed through the corridors. What bots tried to stop him he quickly destroyed. As he passed through a corridor, Tikal in spirit ball form flew in front of him and went through a wall. Sperk stopped, "Huh!"

* * *

On the island, every mammal looked up to see the flagship exploded in a huge crimson fireball that took out the other ships. Sperk shot out of the fireball and landed on the island. The grass was quickly singed away as he landed. His aura had almost completely died off. He held a sleeping Sally in his arms. Mighty and the others quickly ran up, "You did it!"

"Take her!" Mighty and St. John quickly took the princess for the hedgehog.

Leda was horrified at the sight of Sperk. Covered in burns and bleeding from his mouth and eyes, "Speed!" She fell down and wrapped her arms around him.

Sperk smiled, "I'm glad I could die here! I wanted your face to be the last thing I saw."

Leda shook her head as Sperk closed his eyes and went limp, "No! You're promised not to let me be alone." She cried into his shoulder, "You promised!"

Mighty moved to help Leda, but St. John grabbed his arm, "Let her cry mate! There will be plenty of time to help each if we live through this." Mighty nodded.

* * *

Bojack cursed as he saw his ships explode, "That damn bounty hunter. He has destroyed my fleet. The only consolation is in the knowledge Sally went up with it too."

Sonic shot forward and punched Bojack in the jaw, "I'm going to rip you apart."


	12. Fusion

"I will make you apart of me." Bojack concentrated and transformed into a merged form off all the people he absorbed, except for Robotnik. "This form should do it." Bojack lunged, but Sonic simply disappeared and reappeared on top a building. Bojack jumped up and landed in front of him. He hated the cocky smile adorning Sonic's face. Bojack slammed his foot down, "You wouldn't be so cocky if it wasn't for Chaos."

Sonic laughed, "Please. I didn't absorb people to gain power. And now that Chaos's power has been added to my own. Your going down."

Bojack smiled, "We shall see." Bojack lunged forward and tried to punch Sonic. At light speed Sonic avoided the attack and stood on the edge of the building. Bojack's punch shattered a portion of the roof. Bojack turned to Sonic, "I see I will have to use all my power." Bojack's clenched his fist, "Thunder Arrow!" Bojack shot out a lightning bolt at Sonic.

The bolt hit Sonic hard and he was thrown from the roof. The building was one hundred stores tall. Luckily, Sonic landed on a fifty story building next to it. Sonic stood up, "Chaos Bolt!" Sonic blasted a bolt of green energy that blasted the roof off the building he had fallen from. Bojack used his wings and floated over Sonic.

He pointed his fist at Sonic, "Chaos Spear!" Several yellow beams of energy shot out and hit Sonic hard. The impact sent Sonic through the building and he hit the ground with so much force the building collapsed on top of him. Sonic pulled himself out of the rubble. He took a few steps and looked up at Bojack.

Sonic's right hand glowed blue, "Sonic Wind!" A wind of blue force shout out at Bojack. The wind swirled around Bojack and sent him falling to the ground. Bojack stood up and he and Sonic stared at each other.

Bojack laughed, "Good form. Good Form. Good Bye." Bojack rushed forward and slammed Sonic into another building. Sonic was sent into a room of the building. Bojack walked in and pummeled him with his fist. After a moment, Bojack picked up Sonic and flung through the rest of the building and Sonic landed in the street. Bojack walked up, "So much for your cocky attitude." Sonic rushed up and slammed his fist into Bojack's face. Bojack hit the street and rolled to his feet. Sonic rushed forward and delivered a jump kick to Bojack's gut. Bojack was sent flying and hit a statue of Knuckles. Bojack fell face first into the ground and the statue fell on him. Sonic put his palms together and brought his hands back, "Super Chaos Beam Cannon!" A gold ball of energy glowed in his palms. He thrust his hands forward and a beam of energy shot out. On contact with Bojack the beam exploded. Sonic jumped back and waited for the smoke to clear. Bojack shot out of the smoke landed a few feet away.

Sonic drew the Sword of Acorns, "Time to end this game."

Bojack summoned two swords of black energy, "Agreed."

* * *

The new Swatbots had many different sensors and usually she would have been found, but the bots just skimmed the area with their eyes and continued on. Sperk's body was laid out and Leda had passed out on top of him. The bots just figured they were both dead. Mighty and St. John had tried to get her out of there, but she had refused. Sperk's eyes slowly opened and he gently sat up. Small bolts of crimson energy sparked from his body. He felt the weight of the echidna and picked her up. He spotted a rock outcropping and hid Leda behind the rocks. Sperk looked at his bleeding wounds and wondered why he felt no pain. Tikal appeared next to him, "Your dead you know that?" Sperk nodded. Tikal sighed as she looked at the sleeping Leda, "Even in death you protect her. The dark energy that Robotnik had infused you with is keeping your body moving, but you won't stay up for long. There isn't enough energy left in you to live."

"I....m..ust!" Sperk's voice was raspy.

Tikal managed a small smile, "Even in death you refuse to stay down." Tikal held her hand out and a Chaos Emerald appeared in it, "This might bring you back and reenergize your body and soul." She held it out, "Crush it and the energy inside will flood your body. It will either kill you the rest of the way, empower your dark energy once again and you will be a walking dead forever, or you will be restored to your normal state and the dark energy will be wiped out." Sperk grabbed the emerald and looked at Leda, "I will watch her." The dead hedgehog slowly nodded his head and walked off. Tikal gulped, "I admire his resolve, but I fear what he may become."

* * *

The crackling of energy rang out as Sonic and Bojack crossed swords. Sonic and Bojack jumped away from each other. The problem was, Sonic was the only one breathing hard. He fell to his right knee, "How can you keep this up?"

Bojack laughed, "I have a lot more energy than you. I have been using the extra to boost my own abilities to match yours." The energy blade in his right had shrunk to about a foot long. He flung the blade at Sonic. As Sonic dodge the blade pierced his left arm. The blade was stuck in his arm. Sonic fell to his knees and dropped the Sword of Acorns. The pain was almost to much to handle. Bojack pushed back his dreadlocks, "Don't worry. Your arm is really untouched, but the feeling of it being pierced is coercing through your brain, making it seem very real. I learned this from a powerful psychic I absorbed a little before I was sealed in that blasted sword." Bojack summed another blade for his right hand, "I really must thank you. I rarely have a chance to use so many of my techniques and spells in one fight. I an really enjoying this."

Sonic smiled, "Glad to be of service." Sonic clenched his fist and a small bolt of energy shot through his arm destroying the energy blade in his arm. Sonic quickly grabbed the Sword of Acorns, "Ready for a few of my techniques."

Bojack raised his swords, "If you wish." Bojack lunged at Sonic swords swinging. Sonic blocked each one. Lightning seemed to strike each time the swords clashed. Sonic gritted his teeth, "_Bojack isn't giving me an inch._"

Bojack's mind was also racing, "_Should have given this kid some more credit. Just a little._" Sonic and Bojack slammed their swords in to each others. The got into a power pushing match. Energy shot out of the crossed swords and erupted around them. Neither of them could over power the other.

* * *

The battle between the mammals and The Swatbots had slowed to a crawl. With out the battleships, the bots didn't have much to push with and the mammals had little to push with so they were at a stalemate. Broken bots and dead bodies were everywhere. Sperk stumbled through the battlefield with the glowing gem in his hand. His mind had a hard time processing anything. He felt nothing, recognized nothing. All he knew that Leda was safe and he had to crush the glowing thing in his hand. Mammals stopped moving as the walking corpse walked by. The Swatbots for their part didn't see a threat and didn't respond to his passing. He spotted the fight between Bojack and Sonic. Something alive in his mind clicked and he walked toward the fight.

* * *

After a few minutes, Bojack began to overpower Sonic. Sonic did his best to hold Bojack down, but to no effect. Bojack flung Sonic's arms up and pointed his two swords at Sonic and they combine into one and it shot into Sonic's chest. Sonic dropped his swords. He stared transfixed on the energy blade in his chest. Bojack smiled and kicked Sonic in the stomach. Sonic flew through the air and slammed into the side of a building. Sonic fell to the ground and was barely able to sit up. The blade in his chest was sending sharp burst of pain through his body. Bojack slowly walked up, "Game, set, and match. I must admit that you gave me a run for my money. I will at least give you that. But now the game is over."

Sonic struggled to talk, "I ain't finished yet." Bojack laughed so loud that some of the rubble shook, "You must be joking. You can't even move." Bojack pointed at Sonic, "Now for my power."

"S..T...O...P!" Sperk walked into view."

Bojack turned and couldn't believe his eyes, "Well that is new! I thought zombies couldn't talk." Sperk eyes flashed crimson and he tightened his grip on the emerald. The emerald started to crack. Bojack started to step toward him, "Are you nuts? Do you have any idea what that will do?" Sperk managed a small smile and the emerald exploded. A green flash of light exploded from Sperk and blinded Bojack. When Bojack's eyesight returned he was stunned, "Oh hell!"

Sperk stood completely restored. His fur and quills had turned silver and his eyes glowed crimson. He flexed his arms, "That is much better." He removed his bloody clothes and stood with only his boots and paints on, '_Better hurry! This power boost will ware off quickly!_' He ran forward, "All right Bojack! Time to face Super Speed!"

Bojack shrugged, "More cannon fodder!"

"Chaos Control!" Speed vanished in a burst of silver light.

Bojack quickly turned around and found Sonic gone, "Damn!"

* * *

Sonic coughed as Speed pulled out the energy blade. It vanished as soon as it left Sonic's body, "Fight not go well?"

Sonic chuckled, "I had him right where I wanted him."

Speed shook his head. His fur and quills returned to being green, "Well so much for the Super form."

Chaos left Sonic's body and stayed as a puddle next to him, "My power is kind of dead too. You still with us Chaos?" The puddle bubbled and they took is as a yes. Sonic sighed, "Sperk gone?"

"Yeah!"

Sonic took off one of the gauntlets, "These didn't work!"

Speed shrugged and took it, "I'll give it a try!"

"You sure? It might be permanent."

Speed smiled, "If it will take that body snatcher down, I'll go for it."

Sonic stood up, "The lets do this!"

Sonic and Speed stood a foot apart. "Ok make your mind as clear as crystal. Think of only each other. When you look at the other you only see another part of yourself. Now concentrate your energy." Sonic repeated the instructions that Tikal had told him to Speed. Sonic and Speed closed their eyes and focused. Their gauntlets started to glow yellow. The rushed each other and threw a punch with the arm with the gauntlet on it. Both fist impacted," FUSION!" The yellow light intensified. When the light vanished everyone looked to see one person standing where Sonic and Speed stood. He had red and blue striped sneakers. He was bluish green. His outer quills were dark green and the inner quills were dark blue. His eyes were closed. He stood their not budging. He had pointed knuckles like Speed, but they seamed sharper. The hedgehog's eyes opened. The eyes were bluish green too. He looked up and yelled, "YEAH!" His voice was strange, like Sonic and Speed was talking at the same time, but coming from one mouth. The hedgehog walked to Chaos and looked at his reflection, "I had my doubts about this fusion thing, but I like how it turned out." He stood up and pulled down his gloves.

Bojack fell from the sky and landed a few feet away, "What makes you think fusion would work this time?"

"Better match! Sonic and Speed are almost complete opposites."

Bojack chuckled, "Whatever! It just makes you a better fighter to absorb."


	13. Final Chapter

Bojack glared at the latest fusion that Sonic had come up with. He didn't see much in the way of improvement, but he hadn't gotten this far by being foolish, "So what do I call you?"

"Spin!" The hedgehog's voice was a combo of Sonic and Speed's.

Bojack flexed his fingers and claws grew, "You're still no match for me. I have all the powers and abilities of your pathetic friends. I doubt you will even be able to lay a finger on me."

Spin smiled and crossed his arms, "You think you know everything there is to know about me, but in reality you don't have a clue."

"What do you mean?"

Spin laughed out loud, "If you had a lick of sense in that pointed head of yours, you'd realize how powerful I truly am."

Bojack clenched his teeth, "What are you babbling about?"

Spin uncrossed his arms and crouched a little, "You should have guess that I can go super."

Bojack stepped back, "Imposable. You don't have seven Chaos Emeralds or fifty Gold Rings."

Spin yelled out and a flash of gold light went off and in a longer flash Spin transformed. He was standing strait, arms crossed and he glowed with golden light. His fur was now gold and his quills silver. His eyes glowed red. Spin held his hands out and both The Sword of Acorns and The Sword of Chaos. He slammed them together and the formed into one gold glowing katana, "Convinced yet?"

Bojack sighed, "Impressive my boy, but I fail to see how this will give you the win."

"Simple!" He tossed his sword to Bojack. He caught it and Chaos erupted into a pillar of water and surrounded the blade. Bojack cried out as energy arched from Chaos and the sword into his body. "You made one single mistake, turning your victims into emeralds. Chaos can absorb emeralds just as well as you can. With the sword and my power helping him, he'll rip my friends right out of you."

"I will not let you beat me!"

"You don't have a choice." Bojack screamed as five emeralds ripped free of his body and was taken by Chaos. He vanished. The sword flew from Bojack's grip and into Spin's hand.

Bojack slowly stood up, "I still have Robotnik."

Spin laughed, "Keep him for all I care. It just means that I will take both of you out in one quick move."

Bojack face grew grim, "Now wait just a moment. I am sure we can come to an agreement."

"As soon as I remove you from Prince Elias's body the only agreement you will be making is how I will kill you."

Bojack took a step back, "I don't think so my friend." The ground under Spin erupted and a giant robot flew out of the ground. Painted deep red, It stood seven feet tall and had purple trim. A panel opened in the bot's back and Bojack jumped into it. The robot amplified his voice, "How do you like my battle suit? It amplifies my power by over one thousand. I was saving it for an emergency. Tails's memories showed me to always be prepared. I will absorb you and retake my emeralds." Bojack flew at Spin. The bot was incredibly fast and it sent Spin into a warehouse. A pulse of energy shot out of the robot and caused the warehouse to fall on to Spin. Spin jumped from the rubble and flew at Bojack. Spin swung his sword, but it bounced off the robot's armor. Bojack chuckled, "Fool. This armor is protected by magic." With one swipe he knocked Spin through several buildings. Spin fell to the ground. "Bet you wish you were too." Bojack put his palms together, "Goodbye." A huge beam of red energy shot out. It plowed through everything in his path and exploded on contact with Spin. Bojack flew up and surveyed the damage. Spin was standing, barely. Bojack flew down and landed in front of Spin. Spin looked up, but had little energy to do anything. Bojack laughed as he raised his right hand at Spin. It was opened. As he closed it, a red energy field surrounded Spin and began to crush him. As Bojack tighten his grip, so did the field, "Don't worry. I am going to absorb you, but first you must pay for what you have done." Spin yelled out in pain as the field tighten. Bojack smiled, "To bad you failed. I am going to enjoy killing your friends. And I am going to really enjoy matting with Sally. It will be my pleasure to make it a night she will remember."

Spin's anger went through the roof and a huge crimson light filled him. A huge flash of crimson light blasted out and slammed Bojack away. As Bojack recovered he was shocked at what he saw. Spin was changed, Spin glowed crimson and his eyes flashed gold. Spin turned to Bojack, his dual voice had amplified, "HOW DARE YOU?"

Bojack stepped back, "How?"

Spin smiled, "The dark energies of The Berserker System and the pure energies of The Chaos have fused together within me." Bojack tried to punch Spin, but Spin vanished and reappeared next to him. Spin held up his sword, with one slash he cut the robot's head off. He then proceeded to rip Bojack out of the robot. The robot went dead as Spin held up Bojack, by his neck. Bojack struggled, but it did little to Spin, "Leave Elias's body and I might just seal you away." A black form erupted out of Elias and hit the ground. Spin took a look at Bojack's true form, a black fox. Spin put Elias down and walked to Bojack, "The game is over. You have no more cards to play."

"You said you would just seal me away if I left Elias's body."

"I lied!" Spin held up his sword, "Time to end this." The sword glowed, "Z-Slash" Spin yelled and with one slash the entire area and Bojack was destroyed in one huge explosion. Bojack screamed out as his body disintegrated. An emerald shot out of the smoke and flew toward Robotropolis. Spin rolled his shoulders, "Well so much for taking Robotnik out with Bojack." His gauntlet started to crack, "Guess I'm too powerful for my own good." He closed his yes, "At least I can free Speed of the Berserker System before I go." The gauntlet shattered and the hedgehog and the sword split back into two.

Sonic rubbed his head, "What hit me?"

Speed blinked a few times, "That was a rush!"

Sonic looked at the sleeping Elias, "Guess we won!"

"Guess so!"

* * *

Sonic walked out of the destroyed part of the city with Elias tossed over his shoulder. He smiled when he say Sally sitting on a bench with Mighty. St. John had ran off to take care of the remaining Swatbots. After Bojack's death, the bots just seamed to slowdown. Mighty spotted him first, "Hey blue blur!" Mighty quickly ran up and took the squirrel from Sonic. Sally came over and checked her brother. After she was sure he was all right, she asked Mighty to take him to a hospital. The armadillo bowed his head and ran off.

"Thank you!" Sally hugged the blue hedgehog, tears filling her eyes, "Thank you for saving my brother." Sonic hugged her tightly. Sally buried her face into his chest, "Please stay with me. I don't want us to be apart again.

"No problem Sal. I will always be here for you, count on it."

* * *

Speed spotted Leda sitting on the rocks he had left her near. Tikal smiled and vanished. He slowly walked up to the echidna. "Miss me?"

Leda turned around, "Speed!" She jumped up and leapt into Speed's arms. They both fell over. Leda hugged Speed as hard as she could, tears flowing from her eyes.

Speed smiled, "I thought crying was a sign of weakness."

Leda managed a small smile, "Please, let me be weak this once."

"Sure."

* * *

Back at Robotropolis, Snively sat in Robotnik's command chair. He was glad he had escaped the flagship before Sperk had attacked. "At least the big round guy is gone. Now I, Snively the Great will take complete control of the planet."

"Who will take over the planet?" Snively stiffened in fright. He turned slowly. Robotnik walked up, "Well Snively?"

Snively gulped, "You sir."

Robotnik smiled, "That's right Snively. Me!"

* * *

A few days later Sonic walked on the outskirts of the kingdom with a robed hedgehog, "So, back to the bounty hunting game?"

Speed sighed, "No! As far as I am concerned, Sperk died on that island." He looked over to see Leda waiting for him next to his ship, "I have a life to restart."

Sonic shook his hand, "I wish you luck! Don't be a stranger!"

"I have a feeling you'll see me again!" Speed walked to Leda and the both entered the ship. Sonic waved as the ship lifted off and soared out of sight.

Sonic smiled and ran back toward Castle Acorn, he had to get back to his girl!

The End!


End file.
